A Little Peace
by hypocrite lecteur
Summary: During a jurisdictional dispute between the Kreuzen provincial army and the Railway Military Police, Jusis Albarea is asked by RMP chief Claire Rieveldt to accommodate his most persistent irritant, Millium Orion, at his family's country cottage.
1. A Little Peace

**A Little Peace**  
by hypocrite lecteur

And there's a politician  
That has both read and thought,  
And maybe what they say is true  
Of war and war's alarms,  
But O that I were young again  
And held her in my arms.  
—W.B. Yeats, 'Politics'

It was a mild August night at the Albarea country house, a traditional cottage named Hallows, near the misty valleys of Kreuzen's southernmost region, when Jusis Albarea was awoken at 2 AM by his steward, Arnauld. The news was bad: a terrorist, implicated in a plot to blow up the Railway Military Police facility in Bareahard, had escaped from the Kreuzen Army's jail via the underground passage to the water system, presumably with the help of a co-conspirator. The escapee, Martin Fuchs, was part of an organisation named the Legitimists, a group whose purpose accorded with the nominal aims of the dead Noble Alliance: to restore imperial authority and the decentralised system of feudal power.

'Damn it all,' muttered Jusis. 'Do we know the responsible party?'

'The army has taken a young man into custody, my lord,' said Arnauld.

'I see. Update me when you can,' said Jusis, getting up. 'The RMP will shortly give me an earful, I'm sure. Let me know when the fellow has been questioned.'

'Certainly, my lord. I expect he will be on the list of conspirators.'

The Legitimists became notorious in Kreuzen when they blew up an RMP vehicle on the road to Bareahard in early June. Ironically for a group that stressed the value of hierarchy, it was a leaderless network. No doubt it had some support among the quiet recusants of the aristocracy, but most wouldn't dare admit it even to their close friends. Unwilling to publicly fight for the mandate they claimed in the wake of Chancellor Osborne's victory over the Alliance and the public humiliation of Helmut Albarea and Croire de Cayenne, any halfway discreet gentleman was keeping his distance and letting the little guy take the fall. The little guy in this case, Fuchs, was a security contractor—formerly a soldier in the Imperial Army, he had become disillusioned with the reformist faction, and his connections made him an ideal recruit for the terrorists. The cell had plans to detonate their homemade explosives on August 15th, during a visit by Major Claire Rieveldt, who remained for all intents and purposes the head and the heart of the RMP.

The 15th was a public holiday in Kreuzen, commemorating the formation of the historic Duchy of Albarea; as was customary for the RMP, Major Claire would participate in a public military parade in Bareahard, a rather unsubtle gesture of the Chancellor's supreme authority. The RMP had therefore requested additional security, most of which it drew from Heimdallr's military complex, the Chancellor's big three, as it were: the RMP, the Imperial Army and the Intelligence Division. Fuchs was central to the plot: through his army contacts, he was able to secure a place among those providing said security and had limited access to the RMP building on the day in question.

Unluckily for Fuchs, a source close to the group outed the conspirators to Colonel Stelios Gruber of the Kreuzen Army via letter; although anonymous, it was thought likely that it came from someone within the provincial army. It remained unclear who was funding the cell, but while Jusis had his suspicions, the plot itself was in any case masterminded by one Erik Metzger, a businessman and hotelier from Staemburg, a small town northwest of Bareahard in the idyllic breadbasket of Kreuzen. Metzger, who was apprehended by the RMP shortly after Fuchs was caught with the explosives by the provincial army, lionised Duke Cayenne as a martyr to his cause and was unrepentant in his hatred for the Chancellor.

The idea that Cayenne could serve as martyr to anybody was laughable to Jusis, but he had learnt since his return to Kreuzen that some of his officers had a different perspective. Helmut Albarea's shameful burning of Celdic had eliminated him from any heroic role, but the vile character of Cayenne was not fully accepted by the nobility and their allies. Still, when it came to Kreuzen's provincial army, bound as they were by vassalage to his family, Jusis doubted that treason was truly in their nature.

Jusis' good word, however, was not enough for Major Claire, whose encroachments on lordly authority across Erebonia had only grown bolder since the Chancellor's consolidation of power after the war. The RMP demanded the handover of the terrorist on the basis that it was a matter of national importance; Colonel Gruber resisted, pointing out not unreasonably that the RMP's Bareahard headquarters would be a pile of rubble were it not for the provincial army. Jusis would have preferred to keep distance from these conflicts, but his position made it impossible.

Well, it was all irrelevant now. Jusis dressed quickly and headed down to the cosy study, where he waited with a pot of tea at his antique rosewood desk for Major Claire to call his ARCUS. She duly did so at half past two.

'It's no big surprise.' Her voice was characteristically dispassionate. 'It's only regrettable that the coordination of Heimdallr's central agencies can't be replicated in these cases.' Jusis rolled his eyes at her condescending tone. Even so, viewed from a certain perspective, he did appreciate it: it might have been cattier than contempt, the default attitude of RMP officers towards provincial authorities, but at least she was professional.

'Yes, we're working to apprehend Fuchs as we speak,' she continued. 'No, we don't know anything you don't. Might your people be willing to cooperate in handing over his friend to the RMP? Well, it was worth asking. Give my regards to the colonel. I hope we'll not be petty over the capture of a terrorist.'

When all that needed to be said was said, Claire added: 'By the way, you might be interested to know that Millium is in Kreuzen.'

'Why would that interest me?'

'Don't be coy, Jusis,' said Claire teasingly. 'I know you two were friendly back in Class VII. I guess you tried to be discreet last time she was in your neck of the woods, but I found out what you did in June.'

Jusis' eyebrow twitched. The matter to which Claire referred was Millium's last operation in Kreuzen. Though it was impossible to assess the range and depth of support for the ideals of the Alliance among the residents of Bareahard, the Intelligence Division had been engaged in espionage as well as active measures in the region to control and direct public opinion. Jusis was wise enough to stay ignorant of this activity despite some displeasure among his officers.

Indeed, the only indulgence he'd permitted himself had been thanks to Millium's appearance back in June. In an incident reminiscent of that which occurred during his Thors field study in Bareahard—a day impossibly distant to Jusis now—Millium and Airgetlam had been spotted flying over the canyon road to Aurochs Fort by one Captain Jacques Henri. Captain Henri, who had witnessed Millium when she broke into Aurochs a year earlier, immediately recognised her and directed his company to make an arrest by any means necessary. The ensuing chase was somewhat comic, as the vengeful Henri and a not inconsiderable number of sweaty young men bobbed and tripped through the canyon in pursuit of an ever-shrinking Airgetlam, all of them soaking in the June heat and nearly delirious by the time they finally stopped.

The matter was less amusing after Major Reinhard Branco got wind of it at the fort and joined the pursuit, wheeling out a unit of zippy state-of-the-art aerial assault vehicles built during the last days of the Civil War and left to collect dust at Aurochs. Said unit was bearing down on Millium in the airspace over Celdic by the time the news reached Jusis. Happily, whatever she was doing in Kreuzen would remain a mystery to him, but he nonetheless intervened before an increasingly enraged Branco could telegraph a spluttering ultimatum to the Intelligence Division, drawing support from his less bellicose officers to argue against the provocative arrest so soon after the war. Millium was allowed to escape, much to the chagrin of those stationed at the fort.

Best of all, Jusis could flatter himself with the belief that his consensus-building approach had permitted him to escape responsibility for the outcome, which suited him fine. He didn't want a reputation as a dog of the Chancellor among the RMP or his own officers. Indeed, it was Colonel Gruber who took his appeal for reason to Aurochs Fort, cementing Gruber in the public eye as a level-headed and monkish peacenik, or else a blasted locomotive-licking collaborator eager to kiss Claire Rieveldt's well-polished boots. Whatever. As long as the crosshairs were aimed at someone besides Jusis, he'd be happy.

But how the devil had Claire found out? Jusis supposed that it didn't matter. 'You haven't told Millium that I was responsible, have you?' he asked quickly.

'Not particularly, but she's not stupid,' said Claire. 'Honestly, Jusis, it would've surprised me if there were anyone in your organisation besides you willing to take mercy on an agent of the Intelligence Division. I wouldn't believe it from Gruber, that's for sure. I don't have many friends in the Kreuzen army, but even among them it didn't take long to suss out who pulled the strings.'

'Don't go advertising it,' said Jusis. 'It was simply the right thing to do. I helped a friend.'

'So she is a friend?' Claire asked wryly.

'Yes, of course, we were classmates. And yes, we were "friendly," as you put it, after a fashion. Is there a point to this?'

Claire laughed, her cool voice crackling over the line. 'I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about putting her up for a day or two?'

'Major, are you trying to be funny?'

'I'm quite serious,' said Claire. 'She's been very busy ever since leaving Thors. It'd be the ideal break. How about it?'

'Is this really the time?'

'You haven't said no,' observed Claire. 'She should be finished her work in a day or so, maybe two if she's low on energy, which she never is. I'll give you a call before she drops in, okay?'

'Do what you want,' said Jusis. 'Now I really must deal with the Fuchs escape. You know how to reach me.'

'Great! She'll be so delighted to see you.'

'Yes, well, goodbye.'

Jusis hung up and ran a hand through his fine blonde hair. How he always ended up babysitting that damned fool of a girl was the real mystery of the day. And yet…

A tap at the door: 'My lord, I have news on the terrorist.' It was Arnauld. Jusis invited him in.

'The fellow we've arrested is not on the list of conspirators.'

'So he's a bit player? Or an outsider?'

'Well, the colonel thinks that interpretation is questionable. From the way he took down the guards in the underground passage, he's clearly a professional. Fought very well indeed, and seems he's a half-decent arts user to boot. Someone of his calibre would be at the level of Fuchs in this conspiracy. Even stranger is the manner of his arrest.'

'What about it?'

'He wasn't apprehended during the jailbreak. He was found soaking wet on the bank of the river, upstream of the entrance to the underground passage.'

'In the river?'

'He's not giving us any answers, but the army believes he either parted ways with Fuchs or they had a disagreement and he was pushed into the river.'

'So what do we think of him?'

'For one thing, he's not from Kreuzen. His accent alone confirms that. Our informer probably gave us all the major Kreuzen players in the movement, and they're all accounted for. None of them could have pulled this off, but it's possible they planned for the worst outcome and called in an ally from another cell. For now we don't even know the man's name.'

'Interesting. Tell me when he sings.'

'Of course, Lord Jusis.'

Jusis finished his tea and checked the time. A little past 3 AM. He was sorely tempted to return to bed for a few more hours, but he would be remiss if he did not contact Colonel Gruber personally. He pulled out his ARCUS and called his office.

'Yes, hello, this is Jusis Albarea. Is the colonel available? … Excellent, put me through.'

'Lord Jusis, it's an honour to receive your call,' said Gruber.

'Hello, Colonel. I'm troubled to hear the news from the jail,' said Jusis. 'Arnauld has filled me in on the odd circumstances surrounding the breakout and the man we've apprehended. What's your impression of him?'

'He's undoubtedly a professional,' replied Gruber. 'Sharp-looking chap, wouldn't want to cross him. Probably jaegar, or military. Not one of ours, obviously. The Imperial Army is being uncooperative, but the RMP are sending one of their officers over to take a look at him. I expect they'll want to take him into their custody too. I can't promise we'll be in a position to refuse, unfortunately.'

'Make your best effort to do so.'

'Of course, my lord.'

'When is the RMP officer arriving?'

'Imminently, my lord. They want this business finished just about as much as we do. Should be here by 3:30 at the latest.'

'Contact me directly when you've talked with him.'

'Certainly, my lord.'

'Very good. I'll be waiting on your call.'

That was that. Now there was little to do but hope the RMP didn't lean too heavily on Kreuzen, which it probably would. He'd give them a run for their money, but the scales had been tipped towards Heimdallr even before the war. All the same, it wouldn't do to go down without defending his name, hoping in the last that someone might honour the charge of the Light Brigade.

The rustic study was much comfier than the imposing office at the uniformly rococo Bareahard mansion, but the countryside location summoned an unnerving quiet from time to time, which drove Jusis to distraction. He groaned suddenly as he remembered he had been softly coerced into looking after Millium. The universe seemed to desire it: her name had intruded upon his peace for the second time in as many days. Yesterday he had received a letter from his brother Rufus in which—why was he sitting here thinking about it when it was right there in his desk? With little to do but wait for the colonel to call back, he decided that he might as well read it again. Jusis donned his father's pince-nez and pulled it out.

The letter was a reply to his own. Jusis had contacted the elder Albarea, recently appointed Governor-General of Crossbell, with the intention of asking for some advice in dealing with the RMP, but realised only as he put pen to paper that asking Rufus about the matter was probably unwise. He was still unused to thinking of his own brother as an Ironblood. Rufus Albarea, of all people, a personal agent of Chancellor Osborne. He tried to remain dispassionate, but he couldn't help concluding that in a certain aspect, the brother he'd known all his life had been false. He had written to him anyway, with bland well-wishes and a vague request for advice in leadership, expecting little in return. So too was the response bland, a polite missive in the deceptive language of Heimdallr:

 _Dear Jusis,_

 _It is wonderful to hear from you. I have heard nothing but good things about your work in Kreuzen. No doubt it has been a tough adjustment for you ever since Father was placed under house arrest. Your performance under pressure has been exemplary and worthy of our name._

 _Crossbell treats me well enough, although I sometimes long for the Kreuzen countryside. I hope you are appreciating it well in my stead. The citizens here have warmed to me considerably, and though a certain level of civil unrest is likely to persist for some time, the situation has largely been normalised. Speaking of which, it would be thoughtless of me not to mention that we in Crossbell are indebted to your friends Rean and Millium, who have been tirelessly working behind the scenes to integrate the city into Erebonia in the spirit of cooperation and brotherhood. If you have the opportunity, pass on my personal thanks. Rean remains reticent with me and the Chancellor ever since the events at Valflame Palace, and Millium is so active these days as to make her difficult to reach. I believe her work has focussed on Kreuzen lately, so perhaps you will see her before long? I have not been fortunate enough to become well-acquainted with her, but she is dear to some of my nearest associates, and I am told she is close to you._

 _As for your own situation, I would venture that you are quickly growing beyond the need for any direct guidance, but I shall endeavour to advise you on a few points. Avoid the urge for micromanagement and remember that clarity comes with perspective. Never be petty or seek glory in small victories over those who resent you. There will be times when you find yourself at odds with people you might have once considered friends or allies, but given your professionalism in dealing with Father's crimes during the war, I'm confident you will exceed my expectations in negotiating the competing interests of far less consequential characters._

 _I hope that you are keeping well, and Aidios willing, I shall see you in time for the winter solstice._

 _Faithfully yours,_

 _Rufus_

In fairness, his advice was only as general as Jusis' question, and the rest was impersonal. As things stood, Jusis supposed his relationship with his brother could only decay, and the thought displeased him. He skimmed the letter over again, wallowing in the disappointment. There was plenty for him to pity himself over, but after Claire's call, he had been unhappily reminded that of all the things he found bothersome about his brother's letter, the worst was that perhaps the only sentence of any serious personal import was about _that_ idiot.

She was irritating enough on her own without the entire combined force of his friends and relations insisting upon their mutual attachment. He expected it from Class VII, perhaps from affiliated parties like Claire or Sara, but not Rufus. _I have not been fortunate enough to become well-acquainted with her_ , he writes—is he being ironic?— _but she is dear to some of my nearest associates, and I am told she is close to you_. Close to him, indeed. And 'I am told'? That passive voice was worthy of a politician. From where was everyone sourcing this notion?

('You're one too, right?')

He winced as the memory surfaced in the same way it always did, with Millium's words percolating through his mind. Any among Class VII's number could have spoken up at the moment when his brother's conspiracy had been revealed, but it had to be her who recognised just who he was; because, after all, she was one too, right?

('I can't believe it took me this long to figure out.')

It was unreasonable to implicate Millium in the schemes of Rufus and Osborne. The blame belonged with his brother, and he was the proper target. Yet Millium's words, laced with their careless betrayal of secrecy and closeness—you're one _too_ , right?—and the unthinking acceptance of an unthinkable outcome, slid so easily into the words of a fellow traveller that Jusis could not help feeling deceived in her. Who could have predicted it? Jusis, the very same Jusis who had so assiduously kept his distance from Millium early on and warned his classmates about trusting an agent of the Intelligence Division—Jusis felt betrayed by Millium. The joke was really on him.

The letter to Rufus had been sent at the same time as a similar letter to a quite different recipient. With his brother unavailable, Jusis hoped to find an alternative to serve as his Heimdallr insider. Considering the men of his acquaintance, he thought first of Rean, but realised that it would be impossible. The revelation that Chancellor Osborne was Rean's biological parent, not to mention his working relationship with Claire, would put him in a difficult position were Jusis to ask for his help. That only left—well, Machias.

On paper, he was perfect. He possessed theoretical and practical knowledge of Heimdallr society and politics, yet remained a disinterested party to the RMP and the Intelligence Division; and he lived in Heimdallr itself, no less. Certainly he could provide serious advice if he felt so inclined. But Machias was Machias. Still, he sent the letter.

The response was even more incredible than he expected. It was utterly, spectacularly stupid, a pure stream sourced directly from the boiling spring of Machias' raging inferiority complex. He would treasure it, in a way.

 _Dear Jusis,_

 _How long did you need to soak in your decadent seat as lord of the manor before you thought it would be appropriate to call upon ex-classmates as your personal cronies? I am egregiously offended by your implication that I should be summoned to advise you with a snap of your fingers, like a maidservant. I imagine you think it's quite natural for the sons of gentlemen to help each other out in their limp-wristed games of one-upmanship, but down here in the_ real _world, we are serious-minded and get by on hard graft, not having 'the right friends.'_

 _Haven't you learnt by now that Zemuria has changed? Even a noble like you must learn the value of honest work and self-reliance, or I'm sure you'll be left behind. I say this for your own good, Jusis, as your sworn rival. My true advice to you is that you must learn to earn your victories instead of relying on your family name and the network you have at your disposal. The more the world permits you to coast, the greater a disservice it does you._

 _In fact, as a so-called noble, you ought to consider it your duty! In the modern world, the old ways just aren't enough. If you truly consider yourself obliged to your domain, you should show some respect for the values of the ordinary men and women who occupy it, and think of them as citizens rather than subjects. Honesty, competition and a decent work ethic, Jusis: that's the stuff the modern world is made of._

 _I know what you're thinking. 'That fool Machias! What does he know of duty?' I've anticipated it all. I'm aware you won't take my advice, no matter how earnestly I offer it. Luckily, I just so happened to have an impartial third party available to offer an opinion that you're sure to respect. You'll never guess who: Class VII's very own Emma Millstein. I'm afraid to tell you that, following review, the jury is in, and Emma concurs with me. Your goose is cooked, Jusis. She too believes that it would be in your best interest to manage your relationship with Heimdallr in an honest way, with no shady insider games._

 _So there you have it, Albarea. I trust you won't attempt this kind of subversion again. Enjoy the last days of summer._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Machias Regnitz_

Rereading the letter, halfway between amused and annoyed, Jusis thought: wouldn't it be fun to let off some steam by replying? At the least, it would occupy his mind with something besides the terrorists and Millium. So, retrieving a sheet of writing paper from his desk drawer, he poured his frustrations out on the hapless Machias:

 _Machias,_

 _Listen here, you tactless parvenu: when I asked for your advice, I did not expect you to respond solicitously, but the lunatic ranting that you chose to commit to my wastepaper basket was beneath even you. That you were offended by the mere thought of helping your longtime ally and former classmate immediately demonstrated to me the worthlessness of your beliefs. It was therefore unnecessary to indulge your insufferable bourgeois pretensions further by providing me with a multi-paragraph exposition of your feeble rationalisations. Please realise, as you lecture me on the moral duties of a gentleman, that these matters do not and will never concern you. Finally, never compare yourself to a maidservant again. Good day._

 _Best regards,_

 _Jusis_

 _P.S. Do not show my letters to your girlfriend._

His spleen sufficiently vented, he resisted temptation and tore up the paper. As funny as it would be to send it, even Machias didn't deserve him in this mood. Maybe he would write a serious response when he was not ill-disposed to do so.

The colonel rang his ARCUS ten minutes later.

'Lord Jusis, I'm afraid I have bad news. Major Rieveldt of the RMP came to us just now with instructions from the Chancellor himself to bring our man into their custody.'

Jusis shook his head in disbelief. She must've boarded the train to Bareahard before she even called him. What had inspired such haste? She didn't need to come out here herself.

'We couldn't refuse. I can only offer my deepest apologies for my failure to carry out your orders.'

'Major Claire herself? What could this mean? Why turn up the pressure now?'

'I couldn't speculate on her motives. She is a most enigmatic woman.'

'We're in agreement there.' Jusis sighed. 'It seems this business is out of our hands. Continue to search for the escapee.'

'Naturally, my lord.'

That was that. Rubbing his eyes, Jusis stood up. A few more hours sleep would do him good if he was going to be dealing with Millium in short order. He tsked to himself: with all that was happening, he ought to know better than to let an Ironblood into his home. Then again…

'What am I thinking?' he muttered. 'It's just Millium.'

Yes, just Millium. She was a silly girl, but despite his misgivings, he trusted she wasn't dangerous to him. He walked heavily back to the bedroom, threw off his clothes, and collapsed.

* * *

The following day was sunny yet pleasantly cool for August. Just as was indicated, Millium arrived at Hallows within twenty-four hours. Jusis received Claire's call at 3 PM; he would thank the so-called Icy Maiden not to throw stones like 'Try not to be too severe with her, okay, Frosty?' in future. He considered asking about her presence in Bareahard, but thought better of it.

About an hour later, he was alerted to the presence of an energetic Millium by a sound like thunder somewhere downstairs. Groaning, but ultimately preferring a hyperactive friend to budget deliberations, he rose from his chair and calmed the panicked Arnauld.

'Lord Jusis, that's your friend?' Not unreasonably, his steward looked disbelieving.

'Unfortunately, it almost certainly is.'

He was about to exit the study when, to his dismay, there was a great clatter, and as he realised too late that he had been anticipated, the door gave way under the force of the little cannonball arcing towards him.

'Juuuuusiiiis! I'm heeeeereee!'

'Oomph!'

'Lord Jusis! Are you alright? Young lady, unhand Lord Jusis at once!'

'Nope! Heehee, I caught you!'

Arnauld tutted and fussed, adjusting his glasses. 'Young lady! I must insist! Is this really your friend, my lord?'

From his supine position, Jusis nodded. 'Hello, Millium.'

'Hiya, Jusis. Miss me?' Millium Orion released his abdomen and sat up, knees securing her captive and palms resting on his chest. Her blue and white cap slid over her head as she grinned down at him, and Jusis reached up to stop it from toppling off, brushing the messy ends of her short cyan hair in the process.

'Perhaps I did,' said Jusis, 'but it was quite forgotten when you chose to assault me.' Kisella, his maid, popped into view over Millium's calf-lick, red and agitated.

'I'm so, so sorry, Lord Jusis,' she said. 'I have no excuse. I was told a Millium Orion was to call on us this afternoon. I should've prepared more adequately—'

'Please calm yourself, Kisella,' Jusis cut in. 'The fault is mine. No one could adequately prepare for Millium.'

Millium gave Jusis one more squeeze before releasing him. Jusis stood up and smoothed out his green coat. Kisella glanced nervously at their cheerful guest, who had moved onto examining the study.

'So this is where you work, huh? Neat!' Millium exclaimed, opening a desk drawer and rifling through the papers. 'Lord Jusis,' she intoned pompously, 'master of the manor! Hullo, yes yes, what what. Capital, capital.'

'Young lady!' protested Arnauld.

'Hey, my name's Millium, if you didn't catch it! Millium Orion!'

Arnauld breathed deeply, drawing a hand over his moustache. 'Miss Orion, you may be the young master's friend—'

'And _this_ is Airgetlam! Kinda long, so we just call him Lammy for sho—hey, Mrs. Maid, where're you running? He's real nice if you just give him a chance!'

The ivory combat shell burbled sadly from its incongruous perch behind the desk as Kisella hightailed it out of the study. Arnauld, meanwhile, was white-faced, his dry lips reciting prayers under his breath.

Jusis stepped forward to rest a hand on the shoulder of his suffering steward. 'I'm really very sorry, Arnauld. I should've told you about just how—singular Millium is among my friends. Please don't worry. Airgetlam will not hurt you, although there is _someone_ here who ought to know better than to summon him indoors in front of unsuspecting people.' Millium humphed at his remark.

'S-singular indeed, my lord,' stammered Arnauld, looking rather helpless. 'I must apologise for losing my composure. If I m-may take my leave, it seems you are better equipped to manage Miss Orion.'

'Certainly. You are dismissed,' said Jusis. 'Please find Kisella and tell her that there's no need for concern.'

'V-very well, Lord Jusis,' Arnauld replied, and left hurriedly.

Millium took the occasion of the servants' exit to jump at Jusis again; this time he dodged, leaving her to roll onto the carpet with a squeak of laughter.

'I see you are just as much a fool as ever, Millium,' Jusis said.

'I missed you!' Millium said amiably, sitting up. 'I missed our hugs! Haven't you missed the warmth of my sweet embrace, Jusis?'

'I seem to recall most of your attempts at hugging me ended just as this one did,' said Jusis. He approached his desk, and Airgetlam clicked at him.

'Hello, Airgetlam.'

'See, even Lammy's happy to see you!' Millium bounced to her feet. 'Hey, didn't you miss me, really? In the secret depths of your heart, didn't you?' The intervening months since their last meeting fell away, and her cheeky grin extracted a smile in return from Jusis.

'Yes, I suppose I did,' he said. 'Welcome to Hallows, Millium.'

Millium giggled bashfully. 'Thanks! So your family owns this place too?'

'Yes,' replied Jusis. 'We used to come here on holiday when I was a boy.'

'Oh, so I bet you played in all the pretty forests around here! You probably know the geography like the back of your hand, right?'

'Yes, actually—'

'I wanna see where you played! Can we go see?'

'I suppose it's possible,' said Jusis, glancing at the grandfather clock. 'At this time of year, it won't be dark for awhile. We'll have to decide on dinner first. Is there anything you want to eat in parti—'

'Burgers! I'm starved,' said Millium.

Jusis arched an eyebrow. 'Are you sure? This is your opportunity to indulge.'

'Nope! I want burgers,' repeated Millium. 'I've been working since the middle of the night on these weird nutrition packs that Lechter gave me and I need some comfort food.'

'I'm sure it can be arranged,' said Jusis. 'I'll talk to Arnauld. Now, how would you like to tour the forest on one of our horses?'

Millium's eyes grew vast. 'Horses! Awesome! It's been so long since you took me riding.'

'So that's a yes?'

'Yes! I'd love to!'

Jusis nodded. 'Then it's settled. We can eat when we return.'

'Okay!' Millium waved her hand, and Airgetlam dematerialised behind Jusis. Her immediate requests answered, she stretched and yawned, and Jusis noticed her odd new jumpsuit, a navy, white and yellow affair which partially revealed the skin on either side of her chest and under her arms. He averted his eyes as Millium continued. 'Claire said I could spend the night here too. Can I?'

'Certainly. Sadly, there's no room upstairs, but you can sleep in the servants' quarters.'

'What!' Millium pointed her finger at him accusingly. 'The servants' quarters? How's that any place for your old friend? I knew you could be cold, but I never thought—'

'Joke.'

'H-huh?' Millium spluttered. 'Oh, you mean old grouch!'

'I've set up a guest bedroom for you,' said Jusis, savouring his revenge. 'Rest assured, it's next to mine and nowhere near the servants' quarters.'

'Where do you get off, anyhow,' grumbled Millium. 'Bullying a little angel like me just isn't right…'

'Millium, you're many things, but I'm not sure angelic is one of them.'

Millium laughed off his comment, and they left the study to tell Arnauld their plans. They found the steward staring out the great bow window in the drawing room, trying to calm his nerves. He straightened as Jusis entered, gaze drifting uncomfortably to the bright-eyed interloper.

'Lord Jusis, is everything quite alright?'

'Don't worry yourself,' said Jusis. 'Millium may be a few cards short of a full deck, but she means me no harm.'

Arnauld nodded hesitantly. 'Very well, my lord.'

'Yeah, no worries, old dude! I'm his best friend! His closest confidante! Bosom buddies since the day we met!' exclaimed Millium happily, for which she received a hard stare from Arnauld and a groan from Jusis. 'Anyway, can we have burgers for dinner, please?'

'Burgers?' Arnauld looked bemused.

'Our guest has simple tastes,' explained Jusis.

'Hey!'

So Millium conveyed their wishes in her haphazard way, and Arnauld went to speak to the groundsman, Marcus, who would bring a horse for them. Left to themselves, Jusis sighed and put his fingers to his temple as his closest confidante and bosom buddy took in the view of the gardens from the window, cooing appreciatively at the bluebells and geraniums.

'Honestly, Millium, you are an endless source of trouble.'

'Ahaha! Would you have me any other way?' Millium elbowed Jusis in the gut, and he pinched her cheek in return, eliciting an 'Ouch!'

'I have to admit,' he said, 'I would not.'

Seeking to avoid further distraction, Jusis directed Millium back to the hall, where she scowled at a framed portrait of Helmut Albarea.

'Jusis! You should get rid of that.'

Jusis chuckled and shook his head. 'Not while he's still around to care.'

They stepped out from under the thatched eaves of the cottage to meet Marcus, a stocky man in a green cap and overalls. He had brought them Ossian, a white stallion of Nord pedigree. Jusis thanked the groundsman and mounted the horse.

'Come on, Millium.'

'Alright, here I go! Hyup!'

No sooner had Millium taken her place behind him than he felt slim arms encircle his waist and constrict aggressively, forcing a gasp from his lips. He grimaced; she giggled. At her request, they set off down a southwesterly trail through the woods that would take them around Jusis' boyhood stamping ground. Millium squirmed incessantly against his back, occasionally emitting wordless noises of excitement at all that was green and pleasant around them. They trotted past a conspicuous gathering of yews and Millium pointed.

'What's that forest?'

'That's Setter's Hinge.'

'Hinge? Why's a forest called a hinge?'

'Because it begins in the bottleneck between hills and extends out into the valley southwards,' explained Jusis. 'If you look at a topographic map, the relief makes the space between the hills look like a hinge, as though you could fold up the land on that pivot.'

'Cool!' Millium's breath tickled the back of Jusis' neck. 'Who's Setter?'

'Who knows? Maybe it's the name of someone who owned land here. Or perhaps one of my forebears liked to walk their dogs in the forest. This place has been inhabited for two thousand years, long before we ever had a cottage here.'

'Boy, this country's really old, huh?' Millium squeezed Jusis as Ossian began to canter. 'What about that _biiiig_ hill over there?'

Jusis' icy blue eyes followed her finger to the dominant feature of the landscape, its peak crowned with a horse chestnut tree. 'That's Hallows' Down.'

'Hallows! Is it named after the house?'

'No,' said Jusis. 'The house is named after the hill.'

'Darn, I should've guessed. Why's it called Hallows' Down?'

'"Hallow" is an old word for saint,' said Jusis, 'and "down" is an old word for hill.'

'So it's Saints' Hill in old timey speak?'

'More or less. The area around here down to Legram has always had a pious character.'

'Like the Lance Maiden, right?'

'Even before then.'

'Jusis, you know so much!' Millium patted his head. 'Who taught you all this random stuff? I never heard anything like it at Thors. Did you take special upper class lessons about old hills?'

Jusis shrugged, slowing Ossian down as they approached the old hill in question. 'It's hardly random. This is my family's land. It's natural I should know about it. No matter what, my roots are always in Kreuzen.'

'I see,' said Millium. 'I guess I never had any kinda place like that, huh.' Jusis was silent, so she continued, 'Will you tell me more stuff like that?'

'Stuff like what?'

'You know, like Albarea family stuff,' Millium explained. 'Stuff about your home, history and information, stuff like that.'

'Are you trying to polish off the Albarea file for the Intelligence Division?'

'No!' Millium bonked him on the back of the head. 'It's just that when you talk about that stuff, I feel warm inside. It makes me happy.'

Jusis' hands tightened around the reins as he tried to tamp down his unease with Millium's carelessly intimate manner. He drew Ossian to a stop in front of Hallows' Down. 'Well, Millium, I've talked about this old hill. How do you feel about climbing it?'

Millium pumped her fist. 'I was just about to say that! You're on! Race you to the top! Laaaaaammyyyyyy!' she cried, launching herself precariously off the horse and onto her trusty accomplice's proffered appendage.

'Millium! I didn't mean—oh, forget it.' He hurriedly dismounted, calmed the irritated and confused Ossian and began his fruitless chase, squinting up at Airgetlam's gleaming back.

Naturally the race was over as soon as it began. When the red-faced Jusis finally arrived at the top, plodding heavily through the wild grasses, Millium stood before the tree with Airgetlam, both posing victoriously with their arms akimbo.

'We rule!' declared Millium. Airgetlam concurred with a beep and a pop.

'It was hardly a fair fight,' Jusis said, panting.

'Haha, you're a sore loser!' Millium stuck out her tongue.

Jusis caught his breath, and came up to admire the tree that figured into so many childhood memories, while Millium danced around him with Airgetlam. Up here, the heather and bracken of the wooded floor below was quite absent, replaced with pale grasses shimmering in the breeze. The place was charged with enchantment; it was just as Jusis recalled it. He smiled.

Abruptly, a weight slammed into him from the side and grabby hands wrapped around his chest. Scowling, he pushed Millium off.

'What in Aidios' name was that for?'

Seemingly unconcerned with his negative response, Millium compromised by grabbing Jusis' arm and tugging playfully. 'I'm happy! I like this place. Look how beautiful the view is! I don't even need Lammy to see way far away from here. It's a magical place, like a fairy tale! Thanks for taking me out like this, Jusis.'

Jusis' heart softened somewhat—it was difficult to tell her she shouldn't feel happy and grateful—but he still rolled his eyes. 'I didn't do much. With that said, you're quite right. This is a very fine place. Now let go, if you please.'

Millium obliged him and skipped away, dismissing Airgetlam with a wave; Jusis felt some of his tension disperse. The combat shell's presence made him anxious that they might be seen, but Jusis would be the first to admit it was probably irrational in this case. Around here it was probably as safe as anywhere in Erebonia for Millium to play with Airgetlam publicly. The nearest settlement, a little village named Hatherwich, was a few selges away, and there was little between it and Hallows besides a few farms. Aside from the occasional rambler, these lands were relatively free from human activity.

'Hiya!' Millium was waving at him from near the tree.

'Hello.'

'So this is where you played when you were just a lil' Jusis?'

Jusis stepped closer to her, raising a hand to brush the tree trunk. 'Yes, although "played" may not be the best choice of words.'

'What do you mean?'

'My father would holiday here with us,' Jusis said. 'It was not always pleasant to be in such close quarters with him. I came to Hallows' Down for some respite. I…well, I shan't bore you with the details. Long story short, my memories of this place are memories of a safety valve.' He looked at Millium and regretted it immediately. She was transparently focussing her sympathy on him, her hands clasped before her, her plaintive eyes like mirrors of polished resin. 'What is it?' he muttered.

'Poor Jusis,' Millium lamented. 'Your dad is really scary. You're really strong to go through life with him around and come out so nice. Are you sure you don't want a hug?'

'No.'

'Really really sure?'

' _No_.'

Millium relented. 'Okay, okay. Hey! I know what you should do!'

Jusis closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the tree. 'This is going to be idiotic, isn't it?'

'You have to make lots of good memories here now that you can! So when you think about Hallows' Down, you don't think about the secret place you came to escape from your dad, you think about this golden summer, and a magical place where you raced with ol' Millium!'

'That's—' Jusis was touched despite himself. 'That's not a bad idea at all.'

'Ahaha, see? You should listen to your pal Millium more often.' Millium flopped back onto the grass. 'Wow, the sky is so clear here!'

'I'll take it under advisement.' Jusis sat by her, resting an elbow on his knee. 'You should know, Millium…'

'Hmm?'

'I'm not strong,' Jusis said, not sure himself why he was speaking, 'nor am I particularly nice. Your compliments are misaimed.'

Millium rolled onto her stomach and looked at Jusis seriously, propping herself up on her arms. 'Yeah, you are nice to me. Back in June, I was pretty scared, you know? I didn't think Kreuzen had big aerial vehicles like that and I was totally blindsided.' She shook her head. 'Man, I don't want to think about it. I'd have been in a real jam if you hadn't stepped in. There'd have been a legal battle, my name would've been in the papers. Thank you for saving me.'

Jusis couldn't meet her gaze. 'It was nothing. Helping a friend is just a matter of course.'

'I'm not dumb, Jusis.' Millium smiled softly. 'It's kind of my job to know about this stuff. Helping out anyone close to Gramps and his government would land you in a ton of trouble in Kreuzen. You didn't just help a friend. You put your reputation on the line.'

'Ugh…' Jusis had to admit, she was more perceptive than he gave her credit for.

'For me.'

'You're not wrong, I suppose.'

'I've been part of Class VII for awhile now,' continued Millium, 'but that was the first time anything like that happened. I was alone here without any of my friends to back me up and I just figured I was a goner, but it got better. Not because of Claire or Gramps or whatever. Because you were thinking of me. I've never been able to count on that before.'

'You're making too much of it,' said Jusis in agony, his hands fidgeting as he bore Millium's sentimental onslaught.

'It's just how I feel.'

'Yes, yes, I understand,' replied Jusis. 'You've said more than enough. You can stop.'

Millium performed a lazy mock-salute. 'Roger. As long as you get it.'

'Anyway,' said Jusis, 'what I was going to say before that digression was that I'm not especially strong. If I were, I'd be in Bareahard now. I know I can't stay here forever, but going back to that house is more than I can handle.'

Millium shrugged. 'It's not like you're neglecting your duties just working from here. Is it really such a bad thing that you don't wanna be around your dad? He treats you like dirt anyway.'

Jusis started, then laughed bitterly. 'Sometimes I can appreciate your indelicacy. It's true he cares more for his brandy than he does for me. Still, it doesn't reflect well on the acting head of the family that I'm holed up in this place. I should really be resident at the main house.'

'I dunno how you could stand to be in a room with someone like that, even if he is your father,' said Millium. 'After seeing what he did to Celdic, it makes my blood boil just to think about him.'

'I can't blame you,' said Jusis. 'Hardly his first scandal, but at least the one that broke him.'

'Really?'

'I'm told he was a cosseted child. That's the standard explanation for his self-involvement. The affair with my mother should've destroyed his reputation in polite society, but the weight of Albarea name secured his redemption.'

'What, he got into trouble just because she was a commoner? Bleh.' Millium stuck out her tongue disapprovingly.

'No, that's not the half of it,' Jusis explained. 'What brought dishonour upon him was that he treated her infamously. She was a commoner, yes, but an educated woman from an honest middle class family, very well-liked in Bareahard. She was studying to become a doctor when she encountered my father, and he made her a great many promises that never came to pass. She was deceived in his true character, and devastated when he discarded her after the scandal broke. He claimed he was seduced, and Bareahard only accepted the falsehood because it came from him.'

'Oh,' said Millium. 'That's—that's really sad.'

Jusis stared at the horse chestnut tree, falling into reverie; he didn't notice Millium moving until a small, warm hand slipped into his. Turning, he saw she had sidled over to sit next to him.

'What are you doing, fool,' he said, his voice breaking into a half-whisper.

'Making good memories.'

Millium's voice, when it wasn't raised, was warm and soothing, mushy in the consonants, melodic in the vowels, and gentle in its sibilance; that sweet little lilt, close enough to resonate in Jusis' body, made him shiver. Squeezing her hand, he swallowed uncomfortably and looked at the skies over the distant farmland, where he could dimly perceive a circling kestrel.

'You really are strong,' Millium repeated. 'People looking at you from outside probably think you've been totally spoiled, but it's not true at all.'

Jusis glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, avoiding her persistent gaze. 'Ironic that you of all people should think so.'

'Why?'

'My family may be difficult,' said Jusis, 'but you never had a family at all. Did you?

'No,' said Millium flatly. 'I was made in the Black Workshop. Same as Altina. No parents. No memory of much of anything before Gramps took me in five years ago.'

'I thought as much,' said Jusis. 'Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but it seems to me like you have no clear place in the world. No parents, no home, no hearth.'

'Yeah.' Millium's low voice made the hairs on the back of Jusis' neck stand up. 'I guess it's true.'

'And you must be extraordinarily strong to still be smiling.' Jusis hardly knew what he was saying anymore. 'I can't imagine possessing half your optimism.' He looked at Millium again and was greeted with an unfamiliar expression. Her eyes were blank with mild surprise, her lips parted, faint colour in her cheeks.

'Thanks,' she said at length. 'Jusis?'

'Yes, Millium?'

'Can you do me a favour?'

'A favour?'

Millium nodded, shifting slightly to lean against Jusis, her head falling on his shoulder. 'I never had any friends to tell me things like that about myself, and I never thought about who I was, really, until I went to Thors. I just went there because Gramps told me to, but I had so much fun and made so many friends. And now I can't go back to how I was. I still don't know if that girl is the real Millium or if it's the Millium who's an Ironblood.'

'I see,' said Jusis. 'How do I relate to this?'

Millium continued, 'You know I never cried before that time when I said goodbye to Class VII? Stuff like that keeps happening. Sometimes I don't even know what emotion I'm feeling. It's kinda dumb, but I thought I'd ask you to help me get what's going on inside of me when I'm stuck.'

Jusis, losing the will to keep up his guard, let himself lean into Millium, drawing them yet closer. 'That's an odd request,' he said.

'Yeah.'

'It's very you, though.'

'See, I don't know what very me is!' Millium pawed at the back of Jusis' hand with her free one. 'That's why I want some help. Can you help?'

'I can try,' said Jusis.

'Okay.' Millium bit her lip.

'Millium?'

Millium started talking almost as soon as Jusis stopped, half-blurting out her question. 'Why is my face so warm right now? It's like I want to be here, but I also want to run away. Am I embarrassed? Is that what this is?'

'Yes, that's right.' Jusis realised abruptly that the pleasant citrus smell he was picking up came from Millium's hair and endeavoured to breathe through his mouth. 'It sounds to me like you're embarrassed.'

'Why?' Millium's voice was as mild as her question was penetrating. Jusis looked this way and that, remaining silent. 'Jusis', she said. 'Why do I feel like this when I'm with you?'

Could she really be this insensitive to her own emotions, or was he being teased? Jusis breathed heavily, unable—or unwilling?—to regain control of the situation. Millium moved to kneel in front of her companion, forcing him to face her, and tugged at his sleeve. 'Jusis? What's wrong?'

Jusis looked down at Millium's fierce little fingers still clutching his hand, up to her rosy cheeks, her pert mouth, her insistent brow creased over inquisitive eyes. Embarrassed she might have been, but it deterred her not one bit.

'Jusis,' she repeated, 'I think I know what's going on.'

'Do you really?' Jusis muttered.

'Yeah.' Nearer and nearer. 'Jusis…'

Jusis turned away. 'We should get going,' he said plainly, wishing he could do her the dignity of a better excuse.

Millium slumped forward, the tension in her body collapsing into disappointment as she fell onto Jusis' chest. ''Kay,' she mumbled.

Jusis began to brush the grass off Millium's back, partially exposed by her jumpsuit, and realised instantly that he had made a mistake when she gave him a saucy look—but having committed to the task, he finished it off. The afternoon sun was looking low as they rose to their feet, and pink spots flowered in the clouds.

'Thanks,' said Millium.

'Any time,' said Jusis.

They descended Hallows' Down in silence. Jusis walked slowly and deliberately, inattentive to the environment. Millium picked a handful of daisies on the way down and set to work making a little garland, which she placed under her hat. As they passed back to rejoin the nettles and thistles of the earth, Ossian snorted, regarding Millium suspiciously.

'Easy,' said Jusis, approaching the horse.

'Aw, does he not like me?'

'Consider that you propelled yourself off him onto a combat shell that materialised from thin air,' said Jusis, 'and you may be able to sympathise with the animal.'

'I'm sorry, Ossian,' said Millium.

Again she threw her arms around him as they mounted the horse, but her energy was depleted, and their uncomfortable silence endured, like a third party observer wordlessly considering their interactions. As they approached the cottage, Jusis saw Arnauld alongside Marcus, waiting for him by the door.

'Lord Jusis, I have some urgent news,' the steward said as the pair got off the horse. 'If you could accompany me to the study…' Millium's curious face peered up at him. 'Alone,' he added severely.

'Booooring,' remarked Millium.

'If you are ready for dinner, Miss Orion—' began Arnauld.

'Am I ever!'

'—then you may wait in the dining room for your burger.'

'I'll join you shortly,' said Jusis.

'Right-o!' Millium waved back at Jusis as she ran into the house.

'Right then. Shall we?'

Arnauld followed Jusis inside and to the study, and closed the door as Jusis took a seat.

'What is it, Arnauld?'

'The escaped terrorist Fuchs has been caught, my lord,' said Arnauld, 'by the Railway Military Police.'

Jusis slumped in his chair. 'We've been outdone.'

'It seems they will be taking over this investigation entirely.'

'She always gets what she wants,' Jusis said. 'By Aidios…'

'We believe it happened earlier today, at around 2 PM or so,' continued Arnauld. 'We're not sure of much else.'

'No matter. It's not like the RMP to be forthcoming.'

'Will you contact the army, my lord?'

'Perhaps later,' said Jusis. 'The matter is finished, as far as I can see. I won't ask the colonel to dwell on it. I'm sure it's bothersome enough as is. Let me think for awhile. I'll come and join Millium in the dining room after, if she hasn't run off somewhere.'

'Very well, Lord Jusis. I shall attend to your Miss Orion.' Arnauld bowed and left the study.

Jusis scoffed. Your Miss Orion? Indeed. Cheeky old fellow. But had he truly detected something? His cheeks grew warm as Millium's embarrassed face on Hallows' Down resurfaced in his mind.

'Get ahold of yourself, Albarea,' he grumbled to himself; but it put him in mind of Millium's words earlier.

('I've been working since the middle of the night…')

Jusis leaned on his desk as his thoughts took a serious turn. Fuchs had been captured at around 2 PM. Claire had called him at 3 PM. Could it be…? Then there was the question of Claire's prompt arrival in Bareahard. The terrorist described as a professional, with military experience, the circumstances of Claire taking custody of him—no, it couldn't be, could it?

How far was Heimdallr willing to go to humiliate Kreuzen? Jusis bowed his head and breathed deeply to calm himself down.

And Millium? She was an Ironblood too, as deeply involved with Osborne as Claire or Rufus. Was she complicit in their schemes here? Was this cute little holiday of hers a friendly visit?

Or was this an _intelligence gathering mission_?

A shiver of paranoia and discomfort ran down Jusis' spine. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. Millium was better at her job than most suspected. She had slipped into Thors and charmed his classmates so thoroughly with her enthusiasm and warm affect that they quite forgot she was part of the Intelligence Division until Crow had outed himself as the terrorist C, and Millium dropped the act too. He had grown to believe in her, to trust her, over the course of their time in Class VII; but how much of that trust was rational and demonstrable, and—if he was being embarrassingly honest—how much was based on his soft spot for her?

Jusis' anxiety accelerated. It could have been Claire who sent her to Hallows. That would explain why he had received the call from her rather than Millium, after all. Her personal questions, her pushy behaviour—it would all be consistent with the ulterior motives he was ascribing to her. He considered the hypothesis plainly: Millium came here in the night, found and captured Fuchs, handed him off to Claire and the RMP, and then came here to assess the state of Kreuzen intelligence by sidling into his comfort zone and casually drifting closer. It was unhappy to imagine, but it didn't sound absurd.

'Jusis?' A knock on the door. 'Your burger's gonna get cold. Are you okay?'

'Yes, yes,' said Jusis. 'I'll be just a moment.'

'Can I come in?'

'Come in? Yes, of course.'

Millium stepped through the door, her demeanour reserved. 'You okay?'

'I am.' Jusis stood. 'Yourself?'

Millium started to nod, then hesitated. 'I've been better, I guess.'

'What's wrong?'

'Dunno, just something eating at me for some reason.' Millium sighed, and her defeated expression stirred an errant urge in Jusis to hug her, which he resisted determinedly as she continued, 'Have you been dealing with the terrorists?'

Jusis stiffened. 'Well, I ought not to talk about it, but yes.'

'Yeah, it's all the folks at the Intelligence Division were talking about. Claire too.'

'It's quite a mess,' said Jusis.

'It's happening all over the place.' Millium closed her eyes and sighed. 'Guess that's civil war for ya. Never really goes away. I'm hearing about insurgents over in Lamarre too.'

'Is that so?' Jusis sniffed. 'Lamarre is Cayenne's domain, after all. Kreuzen is fairly sympathetic to the lost cause, but they make us look like jackbooted imperials.'

'Man, and Claire complains about being bogged down dealing with Kreuzen provincial authorities. No offence.' Millium chuckled. 'It's supposed to be crazy out there though. Have you heard anything about goings-on in Lamarre?'

Jusis looked carefully at her, but she was just the same Millium. In any case, he could answer truthfully, more or less.

'Not much,' he said. 'Croire de Cayenne left no heirs to his estate, and his brother is dead. The family is in some disarray, as I understand it. A legitimacy crisis will prevent their military reorganisation for some time, but they're all openly Alliance partisans, unlike the Kreuzen nobility. Here, I am too reluctant a symbol of their cause to inspire much fervour.'

'Sounds about the same as what I've heard,' remarked Millium. 'We got some of our other agents on it, anyway.'

Jusis steeled himself. 'Why do you ask?'

'Just wondering what an insider perspective would look like,' said Millium, 'since you're a fancy pants noble and all.'

'If you ever talk to my brother,' said Jusis, 'you'd probably learn a lot more.'

'Oh, Rufus? I've barely seen him since that big fight at Valflame Palace.' Millium scratched her ear. 'He's super busy in Crossbell lately.'

'You really had no inkling he was an Ironblood too?'

Millium shook her head. 'Not at all. I knew there was a primary member, but none of us were told who it was. Not even Claire.'

'Even after seeing Altina?' Jusis couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

'Hey, don't give me the third degree here,' said Millium. 'No, I don't even remember that much about Altina or the Black Workshop anyway. I guess with hindsight maybe it looks obvious, but I didn't even think about where I came from much until I made my friends in Class VII. Why does it matter anyway?'

'It matters,' Jusis said through gritted teeth, 'because, like you, my brother is a personal agent of the Chancellor, and frankly, that sometimes makes it difficult for me to talk to him, as well as you.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Millium crossly. 'I'm really sorry your brother lied to you, but he didn't tell me anything. If he had, I would've told you!'

'Would you really?'

Millium inhaled sharply, looking reticent. 'Yeah, probably.'

'Probably. I see.' Jusis suddenly felt slightly nauseous. 'Don't you get it, Millium? You said yourself that Claire is bogged down dealing with Kreuzen. Do you know who "Kreuzen" is?'

'You.' Millium spoke in a dull, quiet voice.

'Yes! Me! I am left to manage this house, under whose dominion is the entire state of Kreuzen, and the sins of my father visit upon me every day I have to deal with your Claire or Lechter or any other trouble Heimdallr sends me. And who should sit at the Chancellor's side but Rufus, complicit in the dismantling of his own domain, the humiliation of his own brother. Do you understand?'

'Yeah,' said Millium. 'But I didn't do any of that. I'm just—just Millium. Same as always.'

Jusis looked away from her hurting eyes. 'I just don't know what to think. Everywhere I look, there's a Ironblood trying to multiply my problems.'

'Hey, I'm an Ironblood too!'

'Yes, you are. And how do I know you're any different? Please prove me wrong, Millium. All Claire and Rufus care about are politics, because that's what our dear Chancellor expects of them. You could be just the same, for all I know. All I have to prove you're not my enemy is trust.'

Hurt became anger on Millium's face. 'What? I don't care about politics! Claire is just about the closest I have to family! Tell me what your point is already! What if I am your enemy? What if I am here doing my job? What if I only came here because of ex-Alliance terrorists?' Tears pricked her eyes.

'Then it would show me,' said Jusis icily, 'just how damnably naïve I was for trusting an Ironblood.'

'I'm so dumb,' said Millium in a choked voice. 'I'm so dumb for thinking you might…that you could ever really s-see me as more than just…'

Jusis' paranoid mind cleared at the sight of her tears running over, and he hated his words. 'Millium, I didn't mean—'

'You act so above it all, but you're just the same as the rest. I hate you!' She wiped her face and ran out of the study before Jusis could respond.

For a moment he was stunned, at Millium's sudden absence, at his own callousness. Then he slammed a fist into his desk and let out the roar of anger he had been summoning inside for the past twenty-four hours.

Storming downstairs, he entered the dining room and found it empty save for his lukewarm burger. Unable to manage his spiralling sense of powerlessness, he shoved the drooping sandwich in his mouth and chewed angrily. Rubbing the tomato sauce from his face, he stared at his empty hands and laughed stupidly.

'Aidios, I'm a joke. What a fool I am, Millium…'

There was a sound from the hall and Jusis looked up to see Kisella passing by. 'Ah! Kisella!'

'Hmm? Lord Jusis?'

'Have you seen Millium?'

'Oh…' Kisella looked troubled. 'Yes, my lord. She's in the drawing room. She looked upset.'

'Thank you,' said Jusis. 'I'll put it right.'

'Of course, my lord,' said Kisella, smiling as Jusis moved hastily away.

In the drawing room, Millium had scooted to the corner of the great green sofa so as to avoid the light of the setting sun streaming through the bow windows, She looked up at Jusis as he entered; her expression was uncharacteristically contemplative.

'Hey, Jusis,' she said. 'I wanna say sorry. I don't hate you. At all. That was dumb of me to run out.'

Jusis clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he approached her. 'That's my line, Millium. Please don't steal my glory.'

'What?'

'I ought not to have taken my frustration out on you. My quarrel is with Rufus, not you. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. I don't want us parting on such poor terms.'

'You? Apologise? What, are you sick?' Millium flashed him a wan smile. 'You could've chosen a better time to get guilty. It was my fault anyhow for being so insensitive to your situation.'

'Don't be absurd. You couldn't have predicted my irrational outburst.'

'Aw, c'mon. I can't blame you for being mad. I _am_ an Ironblood, and so is Rufus. So far I figure you're right to distrust me. Even now, the reason I'm in Kreuzen…' She leaned back, letting her head fall against the sofa. 'Well, I dunno if I need to say it.'

'Don't go spilling state secrets again.'

'Hey, you're a smart guy,' said Millium. 'I wasn't out here picking Dryad's Tears. It wasn't about coming here either, though. I swear it wasn't, Jusis. That was all me. The truth is that—'

'Millium, stop. It doesn't matter why you came to Kreuzen,' Jusis interjected. 'Orders are orders. Both of us understand that well enough. You can't help it any more than I can help being the son of Helmut Albarea.'

'You're right,' Millium said dully. 'I can't help being an Ironblood, or a fake person made in a workshop who's only here to fight and hurt people.'

'Millium!' Jusis' voice was sharp enough to draw up her downcast face, and he winced internally to see the red marks under her eyes. 'This isn't you. You're not a self-pitier. You know I—none of us see you that way. No one thinks you're a fake person. You have plenty of friends who care for you and accept you. And I trust you. What I said tonight was a lapse in judgement, not a reflection of my true feelings.'

Millium was silent for several seconds. 'Okay. Sounds like you're been taking lessons in pep-talk from Rean.' Her smile was small, but looked genuine.

Jusis nodded. 'That's better. Are you quite alright now?'

'Yeah,' said Millium with a sniff. 'Jusis?'

'Yes?'

'Stay with me awhile?'

Jusis sighed. 'Of course.' He sat down next to her, prompting her to slide down the sofa until she was leaning on his shoulder. Perhaps it was only exhaustion that prevented Jusis from acting on his usual instinct to push her off, but in any case, he permitted the intrusion. He breathed, and the scent of citrus rushed in through his nose to bloom hotly in his cheeks.

'Jusis,' said Millium, 'are you really gonna be my enemy from now on?'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

Millium mock-punched his stomach. 'I'm serious. Ever since Class VII, nothing's been the same. Back then, Gramps just told me what to do, and I did it. But when I think about being your enemy, it's like it was with Crow, y'know. Even worse than that. It feels so bad that I don't wanna think about it.'

Jusis swallowed. 'It's quite understandable. I don't think I'd ever want to call any member of Class VII an enemy.'

'I think the same,' said Millium. 'But especially you. If Gramps ever told me to fight you, I'd be in a real jam.'

Jusis scowled, staring through the window at the gardens. 'Really, now, you say the most absurd things.'

'What? It's true!' exclaimed Millium, affecting a tone as though he had offended her. 'These kind of feelings really make my work difficult, y'know. I'm tryna be real with you and you're just making fun of me…'

'And I'm not making fun,' Jusis said. 'You speak about serious things in the most artless manner imaginable.'

'Don't you feel the same? You don't wanna fight me and Lammy, do you? 'Cause you'd lose anyway!'

'Of course I don't want to fight you.'

'Aw, I'm just that special to you, huh?'

'I didn't say that.'

'C'mon, tell me how you really feel, then.'

Jusis took a deep breath as Millium poked his side impatiently. 'I think it's a welcome sign of maturity that you're struggling with this. It's quite natural that you shouldn't want to fight with me. And yes, if you must know, I hate to think I'd ever make an enemy of you.' He glanced at Millium and found her staring pensively back.

She asked, softly, 'Does it hurt to think about it?'

'Pardon me?' Jusis fiddled with his cuffs.

Millium patted his chest. 'Here. When I think about fighting you, it hurts real bad here. So bad it makes me want to cry. Does it hurt you too?'

Jusis' expression relaxed. 'Yes,' he said, 'that's how it feels. It's normal.'

'Wow!' Millium grinned abruptly. 'You really _do_ love me, don'cha?'

'What?' Blood rushed to Jusis' face, and he set to examining the wallpaper determinedly. 'When did I say that?'

'Hah! You're not denying it. You love me, you're crazy about me, you wanna marry me—admit it!'

'Honestly, Millium, you really are the silliest girl in Erebonia.'

'You're not denying it.'

'I've never met anyone so ridiculous. I hope you know how many people are looking out for you every time you cause trouble.'

'You're still not denying it.'

Jusis looked down at Millium again and immediately regretted it. Her bright smile and amber eyes, irresistibly lambent and ingenuous, did more than anything to blunt his reason.

'I hope you know,' he repeated, 'that I always have to look out for you.'

Millium squeezed him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. 'You're so soft on the inside. Man, whatever girl you really did fall for would have a heck of surprise when she got past all your grumbling.'

Jusis gave a noncommittal shrug. 'Perhaps so.'

'Boy, imagine it really were me,' continued Millium. 'Can you imagine me as lady of the Albarea estate? That'd be so weird, right?'

'Well…'

'I mean it'd be totally impossible, obviously. Your family would go crazy, and so would half of Bareahard. And you'd never want that for yourself, even if I didn't rub you the wrong way and say the wrong thing all the time…'

'Millium, you don't—'

'…and just think of how Claire and the other Ironbloods would react, never mind Gramps. The whole idea's just kinda crazy, right? Isn't it? Jusis?' Millium stopped babbling, looking hopelessly at Jusis; and with little resistance left in him, he availed himself of the opportunity, seeing deep into the sap-like colour of her eyes. She might have been an artificial creation, but those earthy, life-giving pools reflected her real character.

'I wouldn't call it crazy, no,' said Jusis.

Millium's nails dug into his chest. 'What would call it then?'

'You know, it's not as though it bothers me to look out for you,' said Jusis.

'Even though I cause you trouble?' Millium's breath tickled his chin.

'Yes, of course.' Jusis inhaled and stated simply, 'It's not because you cause trouble that I look out for you.'

'It's not…' Millium gaped for a moment as she took in the meaning; then her shocked expression turned teasing. 'Really, Jusis? If you love me so much you just wanna take care of me, you only had to say so. Do you really love me that much?'

Jusis grit his teeth, his face burning. 'Aidios above, what a thing to ask…'

'Oh, I'm gonna have to cause lots of trouble just to see how much you love me, huh?' Millium's eyes flashed mischievously.

'That won't be necessary.'

'I'm gonna have to grow extra big boobies to make sure you don't stop loving me. I wonder if the Black Workshop upgrades its old models…?'

'That _really_ won't be necessary.'

'Then how am I gonna make sure you aren't just playing with a maiden's heart?'

'You, a maiden?' Jusis sighed. 'Do I have to spell this out for you? I don't dislike you. Annoying as you are, I find that I appreciate your company better than I expect or even understand. And—the thought that harm should come to you prompts me to action as quickly as anything can. No change is necessary on your part. You suit me very well just as you are.'

Silence. Jusis' embarrassment reached a peak; his ears flushed and prickled. What on earth was he saying? He glanced down and for the second time that day was surprised to see Millium blushing. With her guileless mouth open in that absent way, she looked so vulnerable that her embarrassment amplified his own.

'What if Gramps makes me do something bad?' she asked quietly.

'It doesn't change anything. Just as long as you remain yourself.'

Her face softened. 'Right-o. That's easy. I'll always be Millium.' Jusis, feeling quite unlike himself, put an arm around her, which elicited a cheerful squeak.

'I'm sleepy,' she murmured. 'Can I stay here?'

'Very well.'

'I just wanna know one thing,' she said. 'You said you want me to be myself and you like me more than you understand—'

'Not exactly,' Jusis muttered. Did she really have to speak his words back at him?

'—but I wanna know why. What's special about me? I know me and Lammy are pretty awesome at fighting but I figure you'd be chasing Laura if you just liked tough girls. I like cooking but for some reason most folks don't go in for my chili cakes. What it is about me that makes you go crazy?' She grinned saucily.

'You're relentless,' said Jusis.

Millium yawned and snuggled deeper into his arms. 'C'mon, I gotta know.'

'Well,' Jusis said, 'you're unbearably nosy, for one thing. Most people have the courtesy and good sense to know when someone doesn't want them poking around their business.'

'Yeah, yeah…'

'You have a serious want of tact and no sense of propriety, even around your social betters, to the point of tackling people if you feel like hugging them, talking casually to royalty and military officers, which in the work you do ought to be insupportable…'

'I get the picture, grumpypants. Even though I dunno what a wonka tax or prop-pie-tea is…'

Jusis continued, '…and you're the most terrifically exciting person I've ever met. The way you make me feel and act is unnatural. Though it pains me to admit it, your openness, your energy, and above all your inner strength, overwhelming as they can be, make me—well, they don't make me unhappy. You don't say the wrong things at all. On the contrary, you know just the right things to say to me. You're a good girl.'

'Aw,' said Millium, 'and I was hoping you'd notice my mind-blowing super-sexy curves.'

'Sorry to disappoint.'

'You haven't.' Millium drew her legs up onto the sofa and closed her eyes. 'Thanks, Jusis.'

'Now get to sleep. I'd like to catch a few hours myself.' Following Millium's lead, Jusis let his head fall back heavily against the soft fabric, the activity of the past few days taking its toll.

'Roger,' Millium whispered.

'Good night.' Jusis moved his hand to stroke Millium's head as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Millium's breath caught as she replied, 'Good night, Jusis.' As consciousness dispersed into the emptiness of sleep, she added, almost inaudibly, 'Thanks…'

* * *

'Well, well, well, what have we here?'

Jusis yawned and his face creased into a frown at the unfamiliar voice. Blinking, he raised his head to meet the rosy, twinkling eyes of Claire Rieveldt, dressed in her imposing RMP officer's uniform, her cyan hair in its usual neat side ponytail. He looked down at the sleeping Millium drooling on his tweed riding jacket. He looked up at the woman and military officer known to her enemies as the Icy Maiden, the Chancellor's steady right hand, the mastermind behind the most extensive and modern state security agency in Zemuria. Do your worst, he thought. He dealt with Millium, for heaven's sake. He could deal with this.

'What,' he said flatly. He picked up Millium's hat from where it lay at his side and casually dropped it back onto the sleeping girl's head. It was still dark outside, though the dawn was now beginning to filter through the clouds and dimly illuminate the hills. At this time of year, Jusis estimated that it must be somewhere in the region of 5 AM.

'Just what have you been doing with my sweet Millium?' Claire's tone was light and insincere. Why, thought Jusis, does the Goddess insist upon sending these troublesome women to my home? And why do they all have blue hair?

'Nothing in particular, I assure you,' he said. 'I took her on a little ride about the countryside and we were exhausted by the time we returned.'

'A little ride, huh?'

'Merely an innocent jaunt through the fine forests that surround this cottage,' Jusis said. 'Speaking of which, who let you in, anyway?'

'Your steward, who I must say is a very accommodating man.'

'He is henceforth a traitor to my family,' said Jusis. 'Could you not have waited in the hall?'

'And miss this adorable display? It's your own fault for falling asleep on the couch.'

'What are you doing here exactly? Millium doesn't need an escort.'

'No, she doesn't, but since we're both due back in Heimdallr this morning, I thought it'd be nice to drop in on a couple of friends, especially with what's being going on in Bareahard.' Claire raised an eyebrow. 'We are still friends, right? Off the job, at least.'

'Yes, I suppose so,' replied Jusis.

'There you go then. On the other hand, it looks like you're fully satiated with Millium's company, so perhaps my presence wasn't needed.'

'Don't go misunderstanding…' began Jusis—but at that moment, Millium stirred.

'Jusis,' she mumbled, 'Jusis, hug…'

Claire chuckled. 'What were you saying?'

'Millium,' said Jusis. 'Millium. Yes, hello, Millium. Your dear friend Claire is here.'

'Whaaaaaaa…?' Millium pulled herself up lazily on Jusis' jacket, nuzzling his chest. 'Claire's here?' She looked up. 'Oh, heya, Claire! Jusis is going to marry me!'

'Yes, that's exactly the worst thing you could've said,' remarked Jusis blandly.

'Wow, I gotta say, this surpasses even my wildest predictions,' said Claire.

'Yeah, maneater Millium, that's me!' Millium bumped a playful fist against Jusis' shoulder.

'Pay no attention to this obdurate troublemaker,' said Jusis. 'I made no such promise. Also, what predictions have you been making?'

'No need to be shy, Jusis,' said Claire. 'Anyway, I also wanted to deal with a few loose ends regarding the Legitimist case, so if you're available to do that now…'

'Of course,' said Jusis. 'The quicker we can get this affair behind us, the better.'

'Pray tell, when you say "this affair," are we talking about the terrorists or Millium's assertion?'

Jusis greeted her arch grin with perfect affectlessness. 'Please.'

'I'll get out of your hair while you talk business,' said Millium. 'I'm hungry, anyhow. See you soon, Jusis!' Injecting another pure shot of unvoiced horror into Jusis' heart, she swooped forward to deliver a quick kiss to his cheek before dashing off on her scavenging mission.

Jusis pursed his lips. 'Right. Well, the Legitimists, was it?'

Claire laughed. 'Oh, I just said that because I knew it'd scare Millium off. I want to ask after her, obviously. What is there to say about the terrorists?'

Jusis raised an eyebrow. 'I can think of a few things.'

'I'm sure you can, but I couldn't possibly comment on them,' said Claire breezily.

'Is that so?' Jusis dabbed at Millium's saliva stain with his handkerchief. 'A shame. I'm rather interested to know the identity of our mystery saboteur.'

'Really, Jusis.' Claire shook her head. 'You know how this goes. The road from Bareahard to Heimdallr has always been crooked. Let's not spoil this time we have with politics.'

'Very well,' Jusis said, stretching. 'I shan't hold it against you, anyway.'

'Likewise.' Claire smiled. 'Now, on the topic of Millium…'

Jusis braced himself.

'I really have to thank you,' said Claire, her eyes creasing with rare warmth. 'All of Class VII, really, but you more than anyone. Thank you for always being there for her and treating her so kindly.'

Jusis opened his mouth, then closed it again. 'Excuse me? For what am I being thanked exactly? Permitting her to dribble all over me?'

'Oh, Jusis,' sighed Claire. 'Sometimes I can't tell if you're being obstinate or if you're just oblivious. You know Millium's like a sister to me. I'm the closest thing she has to family besides the Chancellor and maybe Lechter. She was raised as a tool of war and espionage until she went to Thors, and it really showed. She's always acted cheerful, but emotionally, she was superficial, almost two-dimensional. Her life was empty, and I couldn't do anything but watch over her. She's grown more in the past year than she has in the entire time I've known her.'

Jusis glanced towards the door through which Millium had exited. 'You're right,' he said. 'She has changed since I met her. I'm not so oblivious as to be ignorant of that. It's not surprising that you should notice too, but I hadn't really considered your perspective on it.'

'You do know she's crushing hard on you, right?'

'Do I? It's hard to miss.'

'Well, you should know her visit wasn't my idea, although I was more than happy to oblige.'

I'm sure you were, thought Jusis cynically. Using Millium to butter him up, add that human face to Heimdallr's machinations—but you couldn't blame a calculator for its outputs. Claire would probably always operate on the vaguely unsettling logic of the white lie and the index of convenient allegiances that shifted and turned as easily as the cogs of her impressive mind. It was what made her so damned effective, after all. He silently forgave her. Where concerned Millium she seemed honest, at least.

'What I really want is for Millium to have as much normality in her life as possible,' Claire continued. 'I want her to have friends, and hobbies, and memories of things besides the Intelligence Division; I want her to feel deeply, to understand that there's a difference between personal and professional obligation. And I want her to fall in love with a boy.'

Jusis was quiet for a moment until the implication sank in, whereupon his eyes boggled. Nonplussed, he asked directly, 'Are you suggesting what I think you are?'

Claire laughed and flicked her ponytail back. 'I'm not expecting much. I know she's immature and a bit of a handful. And I have no illusions regarding the obligations of class and blood that make such a relationship difficult, if not impossible, from your perspective. Just indulge her a little by spending time with her, if you could. She's been in a terrible funk lately over the idea of being your enemy. You know her well enough to recognise how rare it is to see her down. Still, it's almost reassuring to see her dealing with normal feelings like that. Feelings for a nice boy she met at school.'

Jusis threaded his fingers together and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. The thought of Claire Rieveldt on a matchmaking mission would have amused him were he not the target. Well, the consolation was that he could be straightforward with her on the matter.

'Your feelings are not so different, I take it?' she added slyly. 'Given what I've seen this morning.'

Jusis tutted. 'I wouldn't go that far.'

Claire's tone turned serious. 'You better not toy with her.'

Jusis' gaze returned to meet Claire's, and he spoke sincerely. 'Upon my honour, I shall never hurt Millium. To mistreat a woman, especially one for whom I care seriously, would invite my integrity as the son of a nobleman to be impugned, and rightfully so. You have no need to remind me of this duty, which is the same as that which binds me to the land.'

Claire giggled behind her hand. 'My liege! Say no more. That's quite enough to reassure me. You almost have me longing for a return to a fair medieval idyll of lord and vassal. If only all the nobles of Erebonia were like you. May His Excellency the Chancellor never hear me utter such words.'

Jusis did not respond, as he was quite occupied with the realisation that Millium had appeared in the doorway and had heard his declaration. Claire followed his gaze and waved pleasantly at her.

'Millium, you weren't kidding,' she said. 'It looks as though you really have bagged the son of a nobleman!'

Instead of the implacable stream of blunt force verbal assault that Jusis expected, Millium stood rooted and silent, crimson creeping into her cheeks. Jusis realised that, for the first time in his memory, the one girl who never shut up had been rendered speechless. He cleared his throat.

'There you are, Millium. It should be apparent that Claire and I have finished talking. If you're still hungry, what say we all take breakfast together?'

Millium stammered witlessly for a moment, then her expression resolved back into its familiar smile. 'I just came back to suggest that, actually.'

'Splendid,' said Jusis, and stood up, clapping his hands. 'Kisella!'

There was a succession of thuds and taps as the maid scurried down the stairs to appear behind Millium. 'Lord Jusis?'

'Whoa!' Millium must've leapt a full arge. 'Where'd you come from?'

'Breakfast time,' Jusis said. 'A full Erebonian for three.'

'At once, my lord.'

Thus did the party move into the dining room. Breakfast ensued, most of which was passed in awkward, cheerful silence. Claire was perky enough, humming to herself as she poured salt generously over her eggs and tomatoes. Millium looked lost in her own world, smiling faintly. At last, a little peace, thought Jusis, and got to work on his sausages, which were seasoned sharply with a herbal blend you would not find outside of southern Kreuzen. What a contrast this cosy scene was from the tense holidays he and Rufus had taken with Father. This was a fine country, after all; and for all these new memories, he knew who to thank.

The moment was not to last long, however. Lechter wanted Millium back in Heimdallr for a debrief and a new assignment, so Claire would be leaving with her in short order. Wearing her teasing grin, she apologised for stealing her away from Jusis so soon, to Millium's continued embarrassment.

Nonetheless, as she examined the portrait of Helmut Albarea in the hall, she added. 'I think I can arrange things so you won't be deprived for quite so long of your—what was it?—"woman for whom you care seriously," right?'

Millium pulled her hat over her face as Jusis rolled his eyes.

'You're a good egg, Jusis,' said Claire. She reached out and touched his shoulder gently. 'You'll do just fine.'

'You're not so bad yourself,' Jusis muttered. 'Goodbye, Major.'

Claire scoffed at his rigid language. 'Please. On a day like this, it's Claire. Goodbye, Jusis. I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to Millium.' She added, 'You've obviously become a little hot under the collar this morning, but I'd appreciate it if you kept things chaste.'

' _Goodbye,_ Claire.'

With a wry smile, the cheerful Claire again flicked her ponytail with a gloved hand and stepped out of the cottage. Jusis turned to Millium, whose face, normally so simple and expressive, was painted in uncertain colours. She stepped towards him, notes of desperation playing in her eyes.

'Jusis, tell me how I'm feeling now.'

'Millium—'

Millium raised her hands, her small, trembling hands. 'Was it all real? What you said last night? And all that with Claire? B-because I feel like my heart got wallopped by a sledgehammer and you're the only one who can tell me what's going on. Jusis, do you really—do you really…?' Her lips couldn't find the words.

Jusis could stand it no longer. He grabbed the quivering girl and hugged her tightly enough to make up for every embrace he had ever refused her.

'Of course it was real, you silly girl,' he said, and Millium jumped up to wrap her legs around him and drove her fingers into his back as she laughed and laughed.

'I'm so happy, Jusis!' she sighed into his ear. 'I never felt so happy in my life! Jusis, Jusis! It makes me so happy I don't want to say anything but your name!'

'Millium…' Jusis murmured. 'Don't stop.'

'I won't. I never will. Jusis, Jusis, Jusis!' Her boots returned to the floor, and she hopped up and down in his arms, then burst into a fit of giggles. Drawing back slightly, she raised her eyes to Jusis. 'Does this make us—you know?' She glanced around bashfully.

Jusis smiled. 'Yes, it does.'

'Boy, I feel so faint. This is worse than riding a selge high on Lammy.' Millium reddened as she reached out to toy with a lock of Jusis' blonde hair. 'Ah! I know! I gotta tell the rest of Class VII!'

'W-what?' Jusis went white.

'Heehee.' Millium dived back into his chest and squeezed. 'I'm just teasing. I wanna see their reactions though! Especially—hmm, Machias! He'd be super surprised. And how about Fie? I bet she'd crack some good ones.'

Jusis breathed out and raised his hand to stroke Millium's hair as he composed his thoughts. 'Don't worry,' he said, 'we'll tell them.'

'Mmm.' Millium relished her position against Jusis' body, rubbing her face from side to side. 'Thank you, Jusis.'

For several moments, there was only silence. Anxiety crept into Jusis' heart, and he cleared his throat, supposing he ought to speak. 'Don't be a stranger, Millium.'

'Never.' Millium's arms were so tight around his abdomen as to affect his breathing. 'Never ever ever. And you better not hug anyone else like this while I'm gone.'

'Millium.'

'Especially not Altina.'

'I haven't seen Altina since last December.'

But there was something new glinting in Millium's hungry eyes, something sharp and coppery mixed into her amber. 'Yeah, well, if you do see her, don't hug her, okay?'

'I'm not in the habit of hugging even my closest relations. I'm hardly inclined to hug strange custom-built soldier girls commissioned for my brother's personal use. No offence to present company, of course.'

'Jusisssss, I said _don't hug her_ , okay?'

'…Okay.'

'Promise?'

'If I must,' sighed Jusis. 'I promise.'

'I really don't wanna go,' Millium said. 'Is this what jealousy feels like?'

Jusis ran his hand through her tufty hair, still upset by its night on the sofa. 'Yes.' His voice was low and rough. 'This is what jealousy feels like.'

'Jusis, are you…?' Her soft fingertips were brushing his face, nearing the treacherous eyes threatening extortion: _if you don't step away from the girl, Albarea, we'll turn on the waterworks_.

Breathing heavily, he took her hand and held it tightly, caressing her small fingers with his thumb. The mix of embarrassment and hope on Millium's face was mirrored on his own. This impasse again. Duty was a watchful spirit with many guises: his brother, his father, the living matter of Kreuzen itself. It wouldn't do.

Jusis let the serious little face before him occupy his attention fully and blinked away the wetness. 'Millium, I…'

She smiled in her mischievous way as she made her reply, and they were released from their fear of silence.

The embrace lasted some time longer, until an impatient Claire called from outside, and Millium slipped grudgingly from Jusis' arms; but her determined hand remained mated to his, her eyes displeased to behold anything but the dearest face she had found in her bright new world.

'Call me?'

'Count on it.'

'Okay,' she said. 'Bye, Jusis.' Shyly she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek again.

'Goodbye, Millium.'

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Between the baby blue colour of the stationery and the happy bears cavorting about in the margins, it wasn't hard for Jusis to figure out that the piece of writing-paper tucked into his jacket pocket must've come from Millium. Had she slipped it there when they parted? Or maybe while he was asleep? Sitting on his bed, he took off his boots and unfolded the letter.

 _Hiya Jusis!_

 _Surprise! So I never thought I was the kind of person to write stuff like this down but I guess there's a first time for everything!_

 _I'm writing this because I don't know when I'll see you next and I'm scared it won't be under happy circumstances. I told you how I think a lot about whether the real Millium is the Millium who's an Ironblood or the Millium who went to Thors. It's scary sometimes and I still don't know what the answer is exactly, but I want you to know that the Millium you know is definitely the real Millium. I'm sure my feelings are real. I don't think anyone sees the same Millium you do, actually._

 _Oh, and me and Lammy are busy lately, but just call me and I'll always find time for you! And if you have any trouble, we'll come BUST UP the bad guys before you know it!_

 _Or if you just want to ride the horse with me again, I'd be happy. Or eat breakfast with me or lunch or dinner. Like maybe you got a new chef or bought some real expensive chocolates or something and you need a test subject, then I'm your gal!_

 _Okay, I gotta say something else. You said how I had inner strength and I was the most exciting person you'd ever met. Am I really? Well, I can beat you! Jusis, you're the bravest, kindest AND the smartest person I've ever met, even though you pretend like you don't care about anything._

 _Ahhh! I'm getting red in the face again. It keeps happening with you! Is this what embarrassment feels like? I never thought about this stuff before! Well, anyhow, some people in the Intelligence Division and the RMP think of you as an enemy, and I want to tell you that I'm not going to treat you like that. No matter what, you'll always be the same Jusis to me, and I'll always be the same Millium. I hope you'll read this and smile, and maybe read it again next time you feel bad, and then you'll call me!_

 _And if you don't, I'll call you! And then you'll answer to Lammy, buster! Why wouldn't you call me?!_

 _Hugs! *_ ‿*

 _Your Millium_

 _P.S. MORE HUGS!_

There was no excuse. It was incoherent. Its brevity was somehow insufficient to dam Millium's rambling, the resulting overflow turning what might have been a tender note stolen from between the pages of a besotted schoolgirl's textbook into a traumatic peak into the emotionally broken mind of a child supersoldier, a declaration of love as declaration of war, as frenetic in tone as it was leaden in style, saturated with misaimed and scattershot affection. The bizarre asides (Am I really?), the random paragraph breaks, helpless to follow the emotional vicissitudes of being Millium before anything so ordinary as _theme_ , the casual disclosure of institutional bias within the Heimdallr state security and military intelligence apparatus, very helpfully committed to writing—and the less said about 'Your Millium' the better.

Indeed, there was no excuse for the easy smile that broke across Jusis' face as he read Millium's letter, and read it again. He thought of Rufus' impersonal note, and Machias' ridiculous manifesto, far more stylistically advanced by conventional criteria, and found himself preferring the shrieking bear-print insanity. Something strange had taken hold of him lately.

He slipped the note into his bedside table and came up to the window, surveying his domain: the yews that marked the coniferous woods of Setter's Hinge to the south, the great horse chestnut tree perched on Hallows' Down whose bushy arms waved lazily up towards the granary, and the mists sliding over the southern slopes on Kreuzen's border with the Arseid territory. Soon it would be September, and autumn would bring its glory to these lands, and the conkers would fall from the horse chestnut tree on Hallows' Down, and it would be the best season to ride Ossian all through this splendid country. What had it been that troubled him, after all?

'Silly girl,' he murmured. 'Silly, silly girl.' And he must have been the silliest of all to find such strength in her.

THE END


	2. Postscript

**Postscript**

'Hello? This is Machias Regnitz speaking.'

'Hello, Machias. This is Jusis.' Jusis leaned back in his chair, one hand on the ARCUS, the other flicking a pen against the surface of his desk. 'I'm just calling to wish you a happy solstice.'

'Jusis, I'm _overjoyed_ to hear from you. Why, no one could be more worthy of receiving my warmest regards during this season of love and thanksgiving.'

Jusis grimaced at the sarcastic tone. He couldn't know, could he?

'Indeed, my dear friend, you couldn't have called at a finer moment,' Machias continued, his nasal intonation even more irritating than usual, 'for it just so happens that there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you. What better time than a day of cheer such as this?'

Jusis groaned. Out with it, you ridiculous little man.

'Machias, much as I'd love to allow your theatre to run on for its entire, doubtlessly excruciating length, there are more deserving people to whom I could be communicating my well-wishes at this moment. Please hurry up.'

'Have it your way,' said Machias breezily. 'I'll get right to the point: really, Jusis? Millium? _Millium_?'

Jusis massaged his brow. 'What is it that you think you know?'

Machias ignored the question and forged onward. 'Don't get me wrong, Jusis. I always took you for the kind of prideful aristo that wouldn't ever go near a real woman for fear she might challenge your antiquated assumptions, but I never thought you'd resort to cradle robbing.'

A girl's voice in the background tutted, 'Machias!'

'Machias,' said Jusis mildly. 'Please reconsider this line of inquiry.'

'All that time we were travelling together…' With act one apparently complete, Machias shifted into exaggerated wistfulness. 'All that time you showed nothing but contempt for Millium—it was naught but the visible sign of your secret, the agony of forbidden love that burned within your bosom. Against your family, against the hateful standards of an unthinking society, against even your own rational character, you wanted—no— _needed_ her. Sweet release tempted you every time you refused her, and every time you could find solace only in the transient world of dreams or else retreat to black meditations upon your unsated soul. No! It would not do! Nightly you awoke in cold sweats, nightly you longed—'

'Machias,' repeated Jusis. 'How many times did you rehearse this?'

'The drama of your heart needs no rehearsals to perform,' replied Machias. 'You've opened it for all the world to see.'

'You don't know anything about my heart.'

'Ah, yes, I forgot,' said Machias. 'Far be it from a common townie like me to see into the penumbral chambers of a noble heart.'

'I would like to suggest a new way for you to use your shotgun.'

'Oh, now we see the violence inherent in the system!'

'Enjoy your solstice, Machias,' said Jusis. 'Pass on my regards to Emma.'

Machias squawked as Jusis disconnected the line.

'Oooo, that was catty,' Millium, in a navy hoodie and shorts, shifted from where she was leaning against the bookshelves and came up behind Jusis, rubbing a hand over his casual corduroy jacket. 'It sounded like he knew about us. Does he know about us? Does he, does he?'

'What's there to know,' grumbled Jusis. 'Everyone is determined to make such a fuss over nothing…'

Millium giggled as her fingers danced through his golden hair. 'Don't get grouchy. You've still got a bunch more people to call.'

'I'm quite alright,' said Jusis. 'I'm over the worst of them.'

'Aw, you love him, really.' Millium ambled towards the door. 'I'm gonna go get more candy.'

'Don't fill yourself up before dinner,' said Jusis absently as he dialled Rean's number, 'and don't make yourself sick.' Millium stuck out her tongue at him and dashed off down the hallway.

'Hello, Rean Schwarzer here.'

Jusis smiled at the familiar voice. 'Rean, it's Jusis. Happy solstice.'

'Jusis! Good to hear from you. Happy solstice to you too. How have you been enjoying the holidays?'

'Well enough. Rufus is here, as is—' Jusis stopped himself.

'Millium? Forgive the presumption, but I hear you two are…' Rean's suggestive tone elicited a groan from Jusis.

'Oh, dearest Aidios,' he said, rubbing his eyes. 'Please, relieve my suffering and tell me who is spreading this.'

'Is it true?' Rean asked innocently. 'I don't know about anyone else, but I work with Claire from time to time. I doubt she has any reason to lie.'

'No, no, she's not lying,' Jusis said, smacking his lips. 'I'm just a fool, is all. No matter.'

'As I understand it, I have some competition in the domain of stirring rhetoric.'

'Please, no,' moaned Jusis. 'What has she told you?'

'Stop me if you've heard this one before,' said Rean. 'Ahem. "Upon my honour, I shall never hurt Millium."'

'Don't do it.'

'"To mistreat a woman, especially one for whom I care seriously, would invite my integrity…"'

Jusis grit his teeth. 'Rieveldt, you damnable woman. Very well, then. Is it all out of your system or would you like to review some more of my greatest hits?'

'I don't know why you're so bothered by it,' said Rean pleasantly. 'It's excellent. As hot-blooded as my finest moments, but that precision of language and deep-rooted pride of place gives it a characteristically Jusis finish.'

'You must all think me ridiculous.'

'Not at all. Well, maybe Machias does, but that's just him,' said Rean. 'I think it's sweet. It's good that you have someone you can count on. Anyway, are you in Bareahard?'

'No, I stayed at our cottage. Rufus, Millium and Claire are here.'

'And the senior Albarea…'

'Is in Bareahard. His house arrest continues until sentencing. He doesn't have any interest in seeing me, and I don't want him anywhere near Millium anyway.'

'I'm sorry, Jusis.'

'No need to apologise. He's never particularly cared about me, and even if he were to take an interest in my affairs now, I would not allow him to influence me. Those days have passed. His being around would probably cause more upset than anything else. He'd never accept Millium, certainly, I've half a mind to think she'd set Lammy on him if they ever talked for more than a minute.'

Rean snickered.

'What?'

'Lammy. You called Airgetlam Lammy.'

Jusis coughed. 'Yes, I'm quite aware that I'm a lost cause. Anyway, as you rightly point out, I can count on Millium, and with my father selges away, I find myself well-situated at Hallows. I'm not looking forward to the inevitable return to Bareahard, but nor am I dreading it, as my worst self might have. I have never asked for anyone's sympathy, but more than any other time in my life, I'm sure I have no need of it.

'That's good to hear,' said Rean, 'and well-said. But I can't imagine you're not a little concerned about Millium.'

Jusis shook his head in astonishment. 'Even over these devices, your uncanny powers persist.'

'No magic to it,' Rean said. 'I just speak my mind.'

'Well, it's effective. You're right, of course.' Jusis leaned back and considered his words before continuing. 'Naturally I worry about Millium. I worry about how she will be received. I worry to imagine the things they will say, the things they will write. And I worry that I will not have the stomach to fight it out. They will question her background. They will question my loyalties. I am a public figure, and they will hold a public inquiry; and, in the end, they will hold me responsible. Am I prepared to face that? I'm honestly not sure.'

'Well, you definitely have more than enough stomach for the two of us,' said Rean. 'I can't imagine Millium's origins—or even her allegiances—bother you. Do they?'

'Must you even ask?' replied Jusis. 'Not at all. They're the last thing on my mind.'

'Then you have nothing to worry about,' said Rean. 'Jusis, you've always been guided by your sense of higher duty. You'll persist through anything if you know that your path is right. If what you said to Claire is at all true, then I'm sure you'll show Millium that same persistence. That's who you are. Don't doubt your own dignity.'

Jusis laughed drily. 'Whatever it is, you still have it. I'll try not to forget myself. Thanks, Rean.'

'Any time.'

'You must come down and visit soon. It's been too long since we rode together, or crossed swords.'

'You'll hear no disagreement from me,' said Rean. 'I'm sure I'll find some time. Call it a new year's resolution.'

'I'll hold you to it. Wish Paula a happy solstice from me, would you?'

'Will do. Enjoy your time with Millium and Rufus.'

'Thank you. Keep yourself rested this holiday. I've said this to you before, but you have a tendency to take on the burdens of everyone around you, and I have a feeling you haven't changed. Give yourself a break.'

'Haha, I'll try. Have a good one, Jusis.'

'It's been a pleasure, as always.' Jusis turned off the ARCUS just as Millium came running back into the study with a candy cane.

'Jushiish! Did I missh Rean?' Millium adopted a commanding pose, frowning severely and slamming her palms into the desk as she spoke through her snack.

'I'm afraid so.'

'Nooooo,' moaned Millium. 'I wanted—' There was a crunch as part of the cane snapped off in her mouth, and she stopped talking to deal with the fragments of candy.

'You could always just call him yourself.'

'Yeah, yeah, I will. But I like listening to you do it.'

Jusis smiled placidly. 'Silly girl.'

Millium huffed. 'I bet you asked after Altina and Sammy while I was gone.'

'What?'

'Don't you deny it, mister!'

'For the umpteenth time, Millium, I haven't spoken to Altina since last December, and the only times I've thought about her since were prompted by you.'

'But you _have_ thought about her, see?' Millium wagged her finger at him.

'Heavens, I've been caught. Your investigative powers are unparalleled, Inspector Orion. Another case closed.'

'You can't "Hardy har, Millium's too dumb for my sarcasm!" your way out of this one!' Millium rapped on the desk for emphasis. 'Besides, this investigation's only just ramping up! I heard you telling Rean to wish _Paula_ a happy solstice. How about that?'

Jusis snapped his fingers. 'Of course. Paula, you remember. From the Riding Club.'

'You won't even deny it!' gasped Millium. 'The nerve!' She pushed the rest of the candy cane into her mouth and crunched down in a most decisive manner.

Jusis rose, facing Millium from the opposite side of the desk. 'Then let's get right down to it. What exactly am I being accused of, Inspector?'

Millium spluttered through her treat for a moment before swallowing the whole thing. 'Wishing a girl _not_ named Millium Orion a happy solstice!'

'And my sentence, should the jury hand down a guilty verdict?'

'No hugs for a Millium years!'

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Jusis burst out laughing. It was a rare thing from him, a genuine belly laugh, and Millium loved to hear it.

'Don't—you—laugh—you—' Millium kept up the façade for all of a second before being swiftly overwhelmed by laughter herself. Bending over, she took several heaving breaths to stem the tide, wiping tears from her eyes, and when she had recovered, Jusis was smiling enigmatically at her.

'If I may argue on my behalf,' he said, 'I believe I can marshal a convincing appeal for clemency.'

Millium grinned. 'I'm listening.'

Jusis pulled out his little desk drawer. 'I was going to give you this when we exchanged gifts with Rufus and Claire, but that was a stupid idea.' He handed a navy-coloured velvet box to Millium. 'Here.'

'Jusis…' Millium opened the gift. 'Oh…' It was a simple, elegant silver necklace with an amber stone set in the pendant.

'It was my mother's,' said Jusis. 'She didn't have much, but she gave it all to me. Including that. It's an heirloom. I know it isn't much, but I noticed that the stone and your eyes—it was a happy coincidence, and trite as it sounds—'

'Jusis,' said Millium, 'it's perfect. Thank you.'

'May I…?' Jusis asked. Millium nodded, and he stepped round the desk to face her. Carefully, he removed the pendant from the box and hung it against Millium's chest. Millium's face grew warm as his hands brushed her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as he fiddled with the clasp.

'There,' he said, and he was close enough that Millium felt his breath on her forehead. She looked up glowingly.

'Well?'

'You wear it as well as I imagined,' Jusis said stiffly. 'You're very pretty, Millium.' It was about as much as she'd get from Jusis, the prince of awkward understatement; and so, knowing well enough the effort he was making, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

'You're forgiven,' she breathed. Still, she couldn't resist. 'I gotta say, I'm a little surprised. All this time you only loved me for my body, huh?'

'You incorrigible little…'

'Shh.' She placed a finger to his lips as she slipped something to Jusis with her other hand. 'Happy solstice.'

'Millium?' He looked at the object. 'What's this?'

Millium looked sheepish. 'It's a stuffed bear. I guess I had the same idea as you about my present, so I fetched it when I was out of the room. I wanted to give you something personal but I really don't have much of anything. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything like a pretty necklace, but that was the first thing I ever owned myself.'

'The first thing…' Jusis examined it. It was an unremarkable little fellow, albeit cute enough: chocolate brown and smiling pleasantly, with a red 'R' embroidered on its belly.

'Gramps gave it to me after I came to him from the Black Workshop,' Millium continued. 'I always wondered what the "R" meant, but I guess we know now.'

Jusis frowned and cocked his head; then his features relaxed into comprehension. 'I see. That's a peculiar hand-me-down, if there ever was one.'

'I know it isn't all impressive, but it's from the real me,' she said. 'And since I'm away a lot, I thought it'd be nice if you had something real personal. Does that make sense?'

Jusis stroked the bear affectionately, horrifying several of his past iterations, and moved to embrace a startled Millium again. 'Yes, it makes complete sense,' he murmured. 'Thank you. It's a very thoughtful gift. Happy solstice, Millium.'

Millium laughed, trying to conceal her blush. 'You're just my big softie on the inside, aren'cha?' she said sunnily. 'It's a good thing I'm here, because otherwise you'd be mean Jusis all the time! What would you do without me, huh?'

'I don't know,' mused Jusis, 'but you better not tell anyone about the silly things you make me do and say.'

'Y'know, I used to wanna tell people about what a different person you are in private,' said Millium, and Jusis scowled, 'but lately I just wanna keep you to myself. I don't want you to be nice to anyone else, y'hear?'

'Your audacity continues to amaze,' said Jusis. Millium drew back, giving him one of her impish looks, and he responded by kissing her forehead. 'Oddly enough, I can bear it very happily.'

With his hands resting on the small of Millium's back, he indeed bore her happily for a few more seconds, at least, before stepping back abruptly. Millium frowned, but as she opened her mouth—

'Ahem,' came the voice of Claire Rieveldt from behind her.

'Claire,' said Jusis crisply. 'I was just attending to my friends, making a few calls, you see…'

'You're attending to someone, alright,' Claire said testily, 'but I'm not sure I'd call it a gesture of friendship, given where your hands were headed.'

Several responses to Claire's accusation converged in Jusis' mouth and he started to say all of them at once. Unfortunately, the tactic failed, and after he had stopped his lips from moving soundlessly, he settled on, 'There has been a terrible misunderstanding.' Millium, ever the helpful one in these circumstances, narrowed her eyes and smiled suggestively.

Luckily, by the time Jusis had collected himself, Claire was grinning. 'Relax, Jusis, I'm just teasing. It's nearly noon and Rufus and I thought we should exchange gifts soon, so if you want to take a break from your, uh, _calls_ , then come join us whenever you're ready.'

Jusis' heart rate had not yet recovered, but he managed to nod. 'We'll be there in a bit.'

Millium saluted. 'Roger!'

'Great. See you guys in the lounge.' Claire exited, laughing to herself.

Jusis muttered several unspeakable things under his breath as he placed Millium's bear in his desk. Millium, for her part, sat in the chair opposite him, her eyes suddenly absent.

'Hey, Jusis?'

'Yes?' Jusis looked up. 'You look troubled.'

'I guess,' Millium replied, fingering her pendant. 'Is it really okay for me to have your mother's necklace?'

'Of course,' said Jusis. 'Why wouldn't it be okay?'

'Because it's really important to you, and I don't know if someone like me should have it.'

'Put it this way,' said Jusis. ''Is it okay for me to have your bear?'

'That's different.' Millium slumped in the chair.

'I don't think so.'

'It is though. Yours is a family heirloom and mine's just—a dumb trinket my boss gave me after he took me from the lab where they grew me.'

'You're not still on about that, are you?' Jusis crouched in front of her so their eyes were level. 'Haven't you proven to yourself that you're just as capable of deep feeling as a normal person?'

'Yeah, yeah,' said Millium. 'I just wish I had some of those things you had.'

Jusis touched the amber stone on her chest. 'You have one right here.'

Millium placed her hand on his and interweaved their fingers, enjoying its largeness compared to her own as it trailed down her body, brushing her stomach and coming to rest on her lap. 'Yeah, I guess so.' Her voice was tender. 'You really are a softie.'

'To you, maybe. Don't go abusing your powers.'

Millium giggled. 'Anyway, it just bothers me that you have all of _this_ to offer me'—she waved her free hand around in an encompassing fashion—'and I can't really return it.'

'You don't have to. You return it in your own way.'

'Oh, yeah? Like how? What did I do that measures up? And don't say the bear.'

Jusis appeared to consider his answer as Millium examined their joined hands. Then, his fingers were under her chin and his thumb at her mouth as he guided her face back up so she could see the clarity in his pale eyes.

'You made me fall in love with you.'

For some reason, Millium suddenly looked like she'd eaten a whole tray of her chili cakes.

* * *

'Millium, what are you doing? You have cranberry sauce all over your face. Here, let me.'

With one hand on her slim shoulder, Jusis dabbed at Millium's mouth with the napkin, painfully aware of Claire's amusement. Rufus, as always, appeared to take no interest as he polished off his roast potatoes. 'There you go,' Jusis said quietly.

'Thanks.' Millium's smile was warm. Jusis turned back to his plate, avoiding Claire's gaze.

'Claire,' said Millium. 'Can I make babies?'

Such a question might have elicited a dramatic response from Jusis once upon a time, but on this evening he only lost control of his fork momentarily, the metal clinking against porcelain.

'Pardon me, Millium?' Claire, already tickled, was holding back laughter at this point.

'Babies! Can I make 'em! Did they make me to be able to have babies in the Black Workshop?'

'I'm sure they did,' said Claire. 'Or rather, I doubt they'd remove that, uh, function. It's how humans are built, artificial or not. Given that you can eat, sleep and feel just the same as anyone, I've no doubt you could do that too. I can't imagine why you're asking, but I wouldn't worry about it. What do _you_ think, Jusis?'

Jusis swallowed the slice of turkey breast he was chewing and carefully put down his cutlery. 'I think that was a very edifying response to a question that probably ought to have been saved at least until after dinner.'

'What?' asked Millium. 'I'm asking for your benefit too, y'know!'

'What a lively addition you are to our household this solstice, Millium,' remarked Rufus.

Jusis took Millium's hand gently, forcing a smile. 'Millium, please try not to kill me in the holiday season.'

'Kill you? Gee, Jusis, I know I'm pretty smokin', but I hope it goes better than that!'

'Oh, Millium,' chuckled Claire, 'I'm not sure to be proud of you or in despair.'

'That reminds me!' Millium snapped her fingers. 'Jusis, I want to feed you! It'll be cute! Eat something from my fork!'

Jusis, quite unable to speak, smiled distantly as his insatiable beloved prodded his face with a parsnip, smearing gravy over his pink cheeks.

* * *

'Whoa mama! What's in this chocolate?' Millium asked, chewing furiously.

'Kirsch.'

'Church?'

'Kirsch.'

'What's kirch?'

'Kirsch, Millium, kirsch. It's a kind of alcoholic spirit.' Jusis and Millium were sitting on the sofa in the drawing room with a box of chocolates given to Millium by Rufus.

'Huh? And they let kids eat this? Score! Awesome present, Rufus!'

'Millium, I don't think anyone gets drunk off kirsch chocolates.'

But she had already dived into the box, eager hands tearing open the helpless sweets and quickly forming an efficient chocolate-mouth link. Her cheeks swelled.

'Mmmmhrrmrmph,' Millium said thoughtfully. She swallowed. 'Mmmm. I knew there'd be a loophole somewhere in this alcohol business.'

Jusis frowned. 'I'm not sure that's what I'd call it.'

'Hey, hey, you're gonna be legal soon, right? Get me a beer when you can, okay? I wanna try!'

'You better not,' said Claire from the opposite sofa.

'Don't worry,' said Jusis. 'I'm not quite masochistic enough to let myself alone with a drunk Millium.'

'What do you mean by that?' Millium grumbled. 'How could you say something like that about your sweet little angel?'

'We have been over this, Millium,' said Jusis. 'I have never referred to you as an angel.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Millium plopped herself down on Jusis' lap. 'I don't know why you can't see it. I'm pure as the driven snow.'

Jusis wrapped his arms around Millium's waist and spoke. 'Millium, when I think of an angel, I think of words like gentleness, reserve, prudence, wisdom. None of this could accurately describe you.'

'Okay, smartypants, what am I then?'

'Obviously,' said Jusis, 'you're rough, loud, imprudent and naïve.'

'Oh, you're on, mister—'

'But! You're also brilliant, fierce, bright and courageous. I can't say you're my angel, Millium, but you could be my sunshine.'

Millium's crimson face told him all he needed to know: after her outburst at dinner, vengeance was his.

'Oh, Goddess deliver me from this sickly sweet display!' cried Claire. 'This is some truly hackneyed stuff. To think, Millium, I could've prevented all this by telling you not to visit Jusis.'

Millium returned to her senses and looked affectionately at her claim. 'I wouldn't want that.'

The room lapsed into a rare moment of silence, which was appreciated by three of the room's occupants. Alas, it was not to last: Millium's attention span shorted out and her gaze snapped back to the unfinished present.

'Alright! It's time for Millium vs. church chocolates round two!'

Rufus rose. 'I shall fetch myself a glass of brandy.'

* * *

'Well,' said Rufus, shortly after Millium began to snore, 'I heard you were close with Millium, but I didn't quite expect this kind of relationship.'

'Not. A. Word.' Jusis fixed his brother with an icy stare. 'Do you hear me?'

'Don't worry, I shan't tease,' said Rufus. 'I only hope you know what you're doing. Father will—well, I suppose it doesn't matter what he thinks. Anyway, sometimes it pays to be—'

'A bastard?' completed Jusis.

'I was about to say a cadet,' chuckled Rufus. 'I must say, Jusis, you've found a capital way to spit on Father's most cherished values. A decent middle class girl from a respectable family—let's say the Reinford heiress—might've been accepted, albeit with no small degree of consternation, but you've jumped directly into the realm of the unknown. I don't know if it's cause for relief or concern that I can't look into the girl's family. I suppose the poor thing doesn't have one, after all.'

Jusis looked at the sleeping Millium as Rufus sipped his brandy. Her chocolate-stained mouth was open and drooling on the cushion, one socked foot pulled up on the chair while the other stuck out over the carpet. A dirty hand, covered with an accumulation of food and tinsel, rubbed against the armrest, and her clothes were covered in crumbs and stains. Her pendant, though, was tucked carefully into her hoodie, hidden but for the silver chain around her collar.

'She does now,' said Jusis.

POSTSCRIPT END


End file.
